


A New Type of Bond

by Firestarmlp



Series: A New Type of Bond [1]
Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestarmlp/pseuds/Firestarmlp
Summary: Astraea Jones is special. First, she is part of the Angel Experiment. Then she is a demigod. The first daughter of Poseidon ever. Then after she finds her mom and goes to Jasper Nevada. Then her life takes on a whole new level of weird. She often wonders if the fates hate her. Will Astraea find peace or will she suck back in? Rated t for swearing... I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!





	1. New York, December 27, 1998

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything except for the OC's

    “Push, Miss Jones, Push,” The delivery doctor said worried, “ I see it head … almost through…” a moment later “Congratulations Miss. Jones, it is a girl!” a tired brunette sat up in the hospital bed.

   “May I hold her?” Pathea Jones asked. Her bright stormy blue-gray eyes glittered with excitement.

   “Of course Miss. Jones.” The doctor handed the sleeping girl to her mother. Pathea looked at her new child. She had one small tuft of black hair on her head. The skin was Mediterranean olive. Unlike her mother who had a somewhat pale skin tone.

   “I think I’ll name you Astraea. It means star little one. You are my star…”  

   “Too bad she will never know it.” An angelic voice at the door said casually. “I am sorry ma'am, but your baby girl will have to come with me and don’t think about calling the police, I hate for the girl to see her mom die holding her. Not that she would remember. Now quickly put her in this basket.” He handed a small basket with a lid to carry her out of the hospital. The man, on the other hand, held a gun aimed at the doctor and Pathea. Pathea slowly wrapped up her newborn and put it in the basket crying all of the time.

   “Goodbye Astraea, always be loyal to your family,” Pathea whisper to Astraea as she closed the lid. “There you go monster.” Pathea face twisted up in anger and rage. The man shrugged and shot the doctor

   “Remember that could have been you.” He commented and then walked out to a black van outside of the hospital leaving a shocked and crying Pa Jones behind.

* * *

#  **_Somewhere in Death Valley California_**

* * *

“Did you get a child?” a man, with a thick German accent and a white lab coat, asked the man that walked in with a basket in hand, being very gentle.

  “Yes, sir. What DNA are we going to put in her?” The man holding the basket asked in an angelic voice.

“The Director wants Avian DNA, specifically a Stellar sea eagle. Give her to me now, so that I can begin with the injection.” The white coat said briskly. The man handed to the basket to him and walked out the door. “I am sorry, this will hurt for a while.” the white coat said after injecting the newborn with the bird DNA, he took her to another room, this time, there were cradles, but the room was quiet. " Ok little one stay here and remain silent.” Then the man left. Astraea was alone for the first year. Then a newborn came in with brownish hair. This girl was going to be her best friend as the two girls grew up. As the two girls grew up, more kids came to join them. First was a boy no older than the first girl. Maybe two months younger. He had black wings but not as black as the first girl wings. Her wings were so black the shone blue in the light with silver spots and tips. His was a duller and true black version.  One year later a boy with strawberry blond hair and bright blue eyes. We all grew up for a least three years. But when Max and Star(it was her first word, so that is what the called her) were turning three (though they did not know) They found out that the place they were growing up it was a living hell. Iggy (as they were calling him) was the first to be hurt. The white coats took him first. Star was mad. Well as mad as a three-year-old can get. Everyone was scared of her. Max tried to calm her down but failed. The Whitecoats took her away as well. After seven years they gave her back. 

* * *

The white door open and a small, lithe 10-year-old girl was forced in by three erasers. Max looked into the newcomer's eyes. She then gasped and ran to her and hugged her tight.

“Star your back!!” Fang, Iggy, and Nudge looked at me with a strange look. Well, not Iggy.

“Yep, I am. Who is the new member?” Star breaking the rib-crushing hug to kneel in front of the milk chocolate little girl. Nudge looked scared of the newcomer.

“It’s ok Nudge she is a friend.” A soft smile from Star told everyone that she was back.

“That is right Nudge. I was in the flock as well.”  She put a hand in front of Nudge and waved it in a swirling gesture. All around her fingers water grew. Then it grew to a small toy. Star gave the toy to Nudge. “Nice to me you Nudge names Star.” Then she gave hugs to the two boys that were standing there. Although they both tried to deny the hug. “So what did I miss?”


	2. Three years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything but the OC's.

#  **Three years later**

**_*Although there is one good point in getting attacked by an ancient Greek monster, Jeb the white coat I trusted the very least, disappeared.*_ ** Knowing that with the attack that just happened, Star knew that she had to run to protect her family. That night Star snuck into Jeb’s workroom, In there she grabbed everything relevant to the School and put it in the messager bag that Jeb gave to her. Star used it, only after she took out all of the trackers that were in it. She knew what was  needed to protect her flock. Then Star went downstairs to the kitchen and looked at the food, scratching her head, there was not take much knowing that she could just ‘borrow’ from some poor old soul. Standing up with a pencil in one hand and a piece of paper in the other, Star sat down on the counter and wrote her goodbye note to her family. As she was finishing up, there was a scream coming from Nudge and Angel’s room. They must be having a nightmare. Walking up the stairs, Star dropped her stuff in her room and went to Angel’s and Nudge’s room. Angel was having a fit, shaking, crying with Nudge. Max was trying to calm them both down. Going over Star picked up Angel and set her down next to Nudge and Max. Max mouthed 

   “Can you sing? It’s the only thing that calms them down.” Star nodded. Sitting on the edge, Star started to sing an old lullaby that Sensei taught her. Sadly Star still hadn’t learned the words in english so she sang them in Romanian.

“Tu ești soarele meu, singurul meu soare,

Tu mă faci fericit când cerul e cenușiu,

Nu vei ști niciodată, dragă, cât de mult te iubesc.

Te rog, nu-mi lua soarele!

Noaptea trecută, dragă, în timp ce dormeam,

Am visat că te ţineam în braţe,

Dar când m-am trezit, dragă, mă înşelasem,

Aşa c-am capul în jos şi-am plâns.

 

Tu eşti soarele meu, singurul meu soare,

Tu mă faci fericit când cerul e cenuşiu,

Nu vei şti niciodată, dragă, cât de mult te iubesc.

Te rog, nu-mi lua soarele!

 

Pauză

 

Tu eşti soarele meu, singurul meu soare,

Tu mă faci fericit când cerul e cenuşiu,

Nu vei şti niciodată, dragă, cât de mult te iubesc.

 

Te rog, nu-mi lua soarele!

Te rog, nu-mi lua soarele!

Te rog, nu-mi lua soarele!

Te rog, nu-mi lua soarele! ”

* * *

 

_ (You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _

_ You make me happy when skies are grey _

_ You'll never know, dear, how much I love you _

_ Please don't take my sunshine away _

 

_ The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping _

_ I dreamed I held you in my arms _

_ When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken _

_ So I hung my head and I cried _

 

_ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _

_ You make me happy when skies are grey _

_ You'll never know, dear, how much I love you _

_ Please don't take my sunshine away _

 

_ Intermission _

 

_ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _

_ You make me happy when skies are grey _

_ You'll never know, dear, how much I love you _

_ Please don't take my sunshine away _

_ Please don't take my sunshine away _

_ Please don't take my sunshine away _

_ Please don't take my sunshine away) _

Max and Nudge fell asleep and Angel latched on to Star. 

   “Please don’t leave,” Angel whispered. Star jolted. 

   “What do you mean little one?”

   “My nightmare. I woke up and you were gone. Everyone was gone, no one was there to protect me and then the erasers came and- and” Angel’s breath started to quicken and she started to shake again. Star drew Angel into her lap then wrapped her wings around them, creating a barrier. She then started to rock body, softly humming.

   “Little one, if I ever leave know that I will not leave you alone. I’ll always be there with you. And I would make sure Max is the leader so you would never be alone.” Star brought out one of her longer feathers and had some water wrap around it to create a necklace. “Here wear this always and know that I am with you. No matter how far we must separate when you play with it when you feel it, then you will know that I am never far from your heart.” Angel smiled brightly and Star returned it while her gut turned. Star stayed there until Angel was deeply asleep. Star then picked her up and set her next to Max and Nudge. Walking back to her room she then when thru a mental checklist.  **_*Daggers, check, Information on the School check, medical supplies check, enough food to last a week check. Alright time to go.*_ ** Slowly walking back down the stairs and Star put the finished note on the counter. Then she took a look around, memories heavy in her mind. With one last look Star opened the back door and flew off into the night. 

* * *

_ (Max’s pov.) _

* * *

 

Max woke up with two sets of arms wrapped around her, chuckling Max went thru the motions of trying to get out without walking the two of them up. After getting out she walked to her room and got dressed. Max then walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Upon seeing the back door open, she thought,  **_*That’s strange I could have sworn that I closed it last night.*_ ** Fang appeared out nowhere making Max jump. He could scare everyone but Star. Sometimes she scared him. 

   “Hey did you leave the door open?” I said

   “Nope” was his reply. _*****_ **_**H** m strange. Hey, what is that note?* _ **  Picking up the paper Max read the words; Fang turned to look at her when he heard the shocked gasp. 

   “Max are you alright?” Max handed him the note then ran upstairs to Star’s room. It was clean. Star’s room was  _ never _ clean, it made Jeb so mad sometimes. Ad the old messenger bag that Jeb got her was missing as well. Star never left the house without it. Max collapsed on the floor, with tears in her eyes. 

   “So how should we tell them.” Fangs soft voice came from the doorway. Max swallowed. 

   “Flock meeting. It is the best way.” 

   “OK you get the girls, I’ll get the boys. Meet in the living room? I left the note on the counter.”

   “That will work. Fang…” The blacked feathered boy turned and looked at the eagle winged girl. “Fang will you be my second in command.” Fang nodded and left. Max stayed on the floor for a bit then got up and to Nudge and Angel’s room. Looking in Max saw the only Nudge was still asleep. “Come on Nudge we have a flock meeting.” Nudge groaned and got up. Max went to the other side of the curtain to see Angel dress and ready to go. Smiling Max picked her up and walked down the stairs with Nudge right behind her. Fang and the boys were already down when the girls showed up; Max went straight to the point.  

   “Star left just like Jeb did, but she wrote a note why. In her note, she named me to the flock, leader. Fang, can you read the letter she wrote?” Fang nodded. 

**Dear Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel,**

**I am sorry. The attack was my fault. I love you all so much. Thus I don’t want to put you all in danger. I know you probably think how is that attack that almost killed Nudge and Angel be my fault. I am not sure yet, but I'll figure it out. And if I find a way to stop it I will come back, but till then I know that I know that I am being a jerk for doing this. It is easier for me to write a note than say it to your face because I don’t want to leave you, but I know if I do not go away all of you will be put in danger. And I can’t do that. I will never forget any of you. Please do not go after me Maximum Ride. You are the oldest now. You must be the flock's leader. Don’t worry you will do great. I am sorry. I’ll never stop saying that. Please forgive me and please stay loyal to our family.**

**I love you,**

**Star.**


	3. Chapter 3

#  One year later.

As she touched down in New York, Star listened for any sounds or noise. But upon not hearing anything she thought,

**_* Ok, what is this? New York is the city that never sleeps, but here it is so quiet.* _ ** Star walked down the alleyway in which she landed. Walking slowly as not to draw attention, she walks toward the light when she heard a rustle. Star whipped around to look at an area of the alley. Suddenly a blond-haired twelve-year-old girl came at her with a hammer in her left hand, and her right-hand, twisted at an odd angle. Only Star’s past skills kept her from being brained.

_“_ Woah killer. I am not a threat. Can you please not brain me?”

The girl stopped and looked at me quizzically and put down her hammer. Then she brought out a simple gray spiral notebook and a mechanical pencil. She then flipped to a spare page at started to write.

_    “I’m sorry. I thought that you were someone else. What is your name?” _

_“_ My name is Star. I am sorry for scaring you. If you don’t mind me asking who did you, think I was?” Star replied. When she saw the girl’s scared look and her hand shot to her throat. Star started to panic. “You don’t have to answer. If you're running from something, then it is not my place to ask.”  Her hands went to a calming manner. Her sea green eyes widened. The girl sighed she looked at her with startling stormy gray eyes. They held pain and sorrow with a huge dose of fear. She then started to write slowly and uncertainty.

_    “I thought that you were my father. He promised me if I ever run away he’ll…  follow … me… and kill me. He nearly did, last night he… broke my arm … and somehow cut... my…  vocal cords. Star … you're not … going… to hurt me … right?” _   She finished writing her bright gray eyes stared at her  _ ***She**_ _ **looks so much like Angel. I swear I will never let the waste of air called, her father touch her again.***_

   “Little one I’ll never let anyone or anything hurt you again. How about we go over there in the light so that I can set your arm. It won’t hurt afterward. What is your name so that I can call you something?”  Star held out her hand for the young girl to hold.

_    “My name is Amanda. Thank you, Star.” _ Amanda wrote then got up and grabbed her hand. Slowly Star led the two of them to the lamp that she knew was there.

“Here.”  Star put down her bags and helped Amanda sit down. She then dug through her own bag to find some medical supplies.  _ ***D**_ **_amn I’ll have to get more supplies soon. Expect if I am going to take care of Amanda and her broken arm. This sucks. I only have enough for two days, and that's if I don’t get attacked and water doesn’t heal the wound fast enough.*_ **   Star looked at the mute blond.  **_*Hmm maybe I can try to heal her as I heal myself. That would help with the pain and cut down the healing time. I do have enough water to do that, but how much energy will that take. Will I have enough? I should.  She needs that arm fixed today, or it will grow wrong and be every bit as painful as a bullet wound.*_ **    Star set the supplies next to the place where she first took off oh so long ago. “ Amanda sit here so that I take care of your broken wrist. I will not lie to you, this will hurt a lot, but it is better than letting set on its own. Because that would be very painful. Even worse than setting it, Ok,”  Amanda nodded. Star gently took her broken arm in her hands, and pushed down on the arm, letting it slide into place. Then Star poured some water in her hands and told the water to heal. It started to glow  _ (like Katara when she heals) _  Star could see the swelling go down a little. She then took away the water and applied the bandages.  Star looked her new friend. Tears were flowing freely down her face, a look of pain and sadness written on.

“I’m sorry for that. I never meant to hurt you that much. Are there any other places where you are injured. I can heal it with water so that it won't hurt you anymore.” The fog past from her eyes. She nodded.  “Ok, I’ll just put water on your chest and spread through the body.” Amanda nodded again. After Star had healed her, she looked at the rest of her body. Star saw the cut that made her mute; sadly she knew the size of the blade and the damage it caused. It was a surgical blade with a very rusted edge. Star knew that it would take a long time for it to heal and her vocal cords will never grow back without some medical help. Her hair was a golden blond caked with dirt and grime. Amanda laid down on my lap shocked Star asked

_“_ How can you trust me? I am a complete stranger.” Amanda did a small smile, she wrote before passing out from exhaustion.

_    “I felt like I can trust you. I don’t know why I just could.” _

Star watch over the sleeping blond in my lap thinking  **_*Wow. I’ve changed in the past year and a half. I’m no longer the scared shielded girl forced into the life on the outside; but can I do it?  Can I take care of an abuse victim? I’m feeling scared and worried, I already have the monsters hunting me down, they could kill her, and I can’t lose any more friends. I have already lost plenti; My flock, pyro boy, and many others. I don’t want to lose another.*_ **  Star then took her eyes off of the sleeping blond and looked up at the sky. She saw the big dipper and the newest one that looked like a huntress, sort of.  **_*Funny that constellation didn’t appear until a few days after I left the flock,*  (She left a moment after Bianca died :’(---)._ ** She thought whoever it was; They must have been lucky to get such of an ending; and that is how she stayed until dawn came, staring at the stars and the little girl she swore to protect with her life.


	4. Tropical Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything except for Star and Amanda

#  Chapter 4

Amanda slowly woke up looking around at her surroundings. Her new friend Star was gone. Just a side bag was there, and her journal was open and in a neat handwriting was a message. 

**Hey, Amanda I just went to find a new place where we can camp out and stay for the next few days. In my bag, there are some Clif bars for breakfast. I’ll be back later today. FYI keep what you saw last night to yourself.**

**_*last night what does she mean by… oh her wings, she knew that  I saw them. I guess that she connected the dots on how I trusted her. She looked like a nighttime angel coming down*_ **  Amanda thought as she opens a chocolate Clif bar; Her broken arm was feeling a lot better, as did everywhere else on her body. 

“Amanda you're awake. When I went to find a place I met some people, the boy is Percy Jackson and the girl is Annabeth Chase.”  Star sauntered down the alleyway with an about sixteen boy, and the same age girl. The boy looked like Star, onyx black hair with sea green eyes and a tanned skin tone. The girl looked like herself, blond hair and stormy gray eyes.  Star had a look that was a mix of ‘I’m in pain and am not going to tell you’ and ‘I didn’t want you to see them, but they followed me.' Amanda looked back to the two new people. They look tense but loose like they just got done fighting or something. She looked at Star and tossed her the water bottle that Amanda had found in her bag. She smiled gratefully at her, and Amanda flashed a thumbs up.  

“So you're the girl that Star here was talking about I have to admit that you do look like me when I was younger.” The girl called Annabeth said with a commanding tone. “ So I have to ask do you have one parent? Just nod your head up and down for yes and sideways for no”

Amanda looked to Star for an ok to tell them.  **_*Are they safe?*_ ** Her eyes asked. A single short nod from her said that it was ok to tell them about herself. She looked back at Annabeth and nodded. She smiled at me and looked up on top of my head and chuckled,

“Well then nice to meet you sister” Amanda looked up to see an owl holding an olive branch in its claws. **_*Thank you, mom, *_ ** Amanda looked at Annabeth and smiled, and for the second time in ten years, she felt safe. 

“So Star, will Amanda and yourself come with us to our base camp, at least till are war with the Titans is over with. It is not safe for you guys to say out in the open.” Amanda looked her with her eyes and did a big huge puppy dog eyes, basically begging her to say yes. 

“Um… oh ok. We will, Amanda stops with the cuteness overload, please. People can only handle so much.” Amanda ran to Star and threw her arms around her. The boy called Percy chuckled. Star took about a minute packing up her stuff, then we started to walk towards the Empire State building. 

* * *

 

#  5 minutes later

* * *

_ (Star pov) _

**_*Well, Amanda puppy dog eyes forced me to come. Personally, I think that we didn’t need to go, but with Amanda has a half-sister and I am apparently a ‘half-blood’ whatever that is.  Although, now that I think about it something's make scenes, like my water power.*_ ** Trotting up to the group was a Centar.      

“Chiron, We found two more half-bloods. Their names are Star and Amanda.” Star waved shyly, her eyes darting back and forth looking for an escape route. Amanda place her hand on Star ’s hand to help her calm down.

“Ah, young Star. Your father told me you were coming.” This was the horseman ‘Chiron’.

“Uh, sir what do you mean that my father told you that I was coming?” Star asked shyly.  For all Star knew, he gave her to the School. 

“Come to walk with me, child. We have a lot to talk about. Percy, you and Annabeth take the other half-blood and get her armed and up to date.”  

“Come on Amanda I'll introduce you to your new brothers and sisters, and to see what needs to be done.”  Annabeth took Amanda’s hand and pushing Percy with her walking toward the Empire state building. Star stood with Chiron. He looked at her with caring eyes. The last time Star saw eyes like that was five years ago. In her bunic  _ (grandfather) _ eyes. 

“Your father told me about you when he found out that your mother was pregnant with you. He always cared for you, but he was never allowed to claim you as his own until you make it to Camp Half-Blood or till the great prophecy was complete. Then he was going to find you and bring to Camp himself.” Star ’s mind flashed back eight years ago to where she hid after her second family died. She was crying behind a trash can. Tears were pouring out of her eyes, and she looked up to see a tropical flower growing in an old boot. The petals were sea green turning to a dark blue in the center. It looked so out of place, but Star could not have helped but to pick it. She still had it. Sensei helped her press it to preserve it. The funny thing about it was that it always smelt like the sea. Which thinking back made Star think. She looked into Chiron’s eyes and said what she had been thinking about. 

“Mr. Chiron, my father… he is Poseidon isn't he.” A short nod from Chiron confirmed my thought. 

“You are very smart for your age. Yes, your father is Poseidon. Your half-brother is Percy.”  Ok, that is cool her older brother is a leader in a war that she could be the answer to.  **_*Wait ….*_ **

“Chiron, do you think that this Kronos person, Titan, whatever does he know about me? I mean I could be putting all of you in danger. I can't have that. I already had to hurt one family; I can't hurt another one.” At Chiron produced a small smile. 

“It is ok Star. You do not have to worry. Your family can take care of themselves now. Hurry up to the empire state building. You need to catch up with your brother, but don't tell anyone about your father yet. It would be best.” Star nodded. Turning around to face the doors of the empire state building she stopped and turn to look at Chiron. Bowing low she said,

“Thank you, Chiron.”

Star walked inside. She looked around to see unconscious demigods lying on chairs and among other things. Thinking about what Chiron said and maybe he knew her mom as well. Star was walking toward the elevators when a girl with spiky black hair and a silver circlet in her hair accidentally ran into her. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I guess I need to stop think walking.” Star chuckled and looked at the girl. A closer look at her revealed that she had a ‘death to Barbie’ ripped t-shirt and a healthy glow around her.

“It is ok. We all do that. Who are you, I haven’t seen you around here before.” 

“My name is Star; I am a new demigod. I have a friend who is a daughter of Athena. I am currently undetermined. Who are you, and do you know where Percy is, or Annabeth?”

The girl chuckled. 

“Ok then. My name is Thalia. And yes I do know where both Percy and Annabeth are. I’m heading there now. Would you like to come with me?” 

“Yep, I have no idea where I‘m going. Who is your parent?” As Thalia and Star started to walk toward the elevators, she told me that it was Zeus, but she was the Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. Which from what she was saying it was an all girls group how swore off men forever and in turn was immoral. Star thought that sound cool, but she needed to stick with Amanda. If Amanda wanted to go then she would go as well. When she got to the top, she was awestruck at sight. Tall ancient Greek buildings were designed beautifully. 

“You know that is the same expression that I had when I came here.”  Star and Thalia turned around to see Percy leaning on a scorched pillar. 

“Hey there Seaweed Brain. How is the war going?”

“Bad. Hey there Star. Are you looking for Amanda?”  Star nodded. 

“Yes, do you know where she is?”

Percy nodded his head and turned to walk toward the center.  Star followed him with Thalia following in the rear. Star started to tap her leg in a small beat. Mostly to distract her from revealing her identity as a daughter of the sea by healing everyone along the way.

“Hey Star, what did Chiron want with you? Just being curious.” 

“Oh... um…”   **_*Shit, I should have known this would happen.*_ **  “He just wanted to let me know of something. I might tell you later if we live after this.”  Percy nodded and continued.  **_*Slava Domnului_ ** _ (Thank God) _ **_for buying my story.*_ **  All of a sudden Star was tackled and landed on the ground hard. A golden blond head with bright stormy gray eyes was the only thing Star saw. No dirt or grime and a fresh bandage on her arm 

“Amanda, look at you; you all freshen upped!” Star heard Thalia sucked in her breath. Percy held out his hand to help Star, who in turn helped Amanda up. 

“Well, that was eventful. Star, you and Amanda should get some sleep. We will have a long night. A lot of monsters are stronger at night. So Kronos won’t attack till night has risen.” Star look down at Amanda. She looked tired and was about to fall asleep on her own two feet, and Amanda wasn't the only one. Star could feel the weight of healing Amanda and pulling two all-nighters already. 

“Yep, that would be wonderful. Amanda how about you let me carry you. You're about to fall over your own two feet.”  Amanda nodded and got on Star’s back and fell asleep. Percy and Thalia both smiled at the sight. Percy started to walk toward a group of cots that was currently empty. Setting Amanda down on a bed, Star placed a small kissed on her forehead and smiled. 

“Percy, if I am not up when Kronos attacks, please wake me up. I want to help.” 

“Alright Star, but you do need to sleep. You look like a zombie.”  _ ***W**_ **_hat’s that? I guess I need to look it up in a library.*_ **   Star nodded and leaned against Amanda’s cot and closed her eyes.


	5. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything except for Star and Amanda

**_*“You are my star… always be loyal to your family.” Star turned in the blackness. That voice, why did it seem so familiar. Light poured in the darkness. The United Nations was in the background; two people were talking. One look of one to the people Star’s blood ran cold. It was an eraser who had a major grudge against her for kicking his arsch_ ** _ (ass) _ **_. Talking to the person who Percy described as Kronos.  She started to listen intently to the two villains._ **

**_“And you are sure that she is a daughter of Poseidon?  I never knew of the other child of Poseidon. I thought Perseus Jackson was the only one!!!” Kronos yelled at the eraser who Star called ‘arschloch’ (asshole)._ **

**_“My contractors are correct for this information. Subject number Av.183 also known as 'Star’ is a daughter of Poseidon.”_ **

**_*Ficken Scheiße !!!! Wie zum Teufel hast fanden sie über meinen Vater aus? Scheiße Scheiße Scheiße. Ich kann nicht mehr Familie verlieren !!! Ich kann es einfach nicht.*_ ** _ (Fucking shit!!!! How the hell did they find out about my father? Shit shit SHIT. I can't lose any more family!!! I just can't.)  _

**_"Thank you for your help, I assure you that Itexicon Corporation will receive their end of the bargain.”  Kronos smile and shooked asshole’s hand. Asshole walked back to a limo which was parked at the curbside. Kronos smile was still on his lips and turned to yell at his men. Star felt someone trying to shake her awake.*_ **

* * *

Star’s head shot up almost hitting Amanda in the forehead. Amanda's stormy gray eyes stared at her, worry dominant in them. She also had a confused look. 

    “What's wrong Amanda? You should be asleep.” Amanda rolled her eyes with a slight smile. She brought out her notebook and wrote,

    _“I was, but you were starting to talk in your sleep and twisting around. Are you ok?”_  Star reached and messed up her now cleaned hair. Getting up and stretching out her arms and popping her back replied, 

    “I am fine Amanda. It was just a nightmare. But I need to go to talk with Chiron for a few minutes. Do you mind finding Percy and Annabeth for me and bring them to me after I am done talking with Chiron.” Amanda nodded and walked away, not before giving Star a giant hug which Star gladly returned.

Amanda then turned and walked out of the small room in which they were sleeping in.  Star walked around Olympus and not finding Chiron went down to the street level to find him and a girl talking. From the looks of the girl, it was Thalia.  Chiron looked over at Star with a calming look.

    “Hello, again Star. How was your sleep?”

    “That is what I wanted to talk about.” 

    “Excuse us, Thalia.” Thalia waved her hand in an ‘ it's alright’ movement. Then walked away. “Alright, Star what is it you want to tell me?” 

    “Kronos found out about my tată. (dad)” With this sentence, Star bowed the head not showing that the calm façade she showed to Amanda and everyone broke, and a two tears fell. Wiping it away and looked up at Chiron say “We… I need to tell Percy and Annabeth. I had Amanda get them so that I can tell them something. I didn't say what it would be about. I need to let them know so that they can be prepared. I would prefer somewhere else so that no one can eavesdrop.” 

    “Agreed Star. How about we go find them.” 

    “Find who Chiron?” Percy came around the corner with Amanda, and Annabeth with him. Star and Chiron shared a look of irony because of Percy timing.

    “We were going to look for you and Annabeth, Percy. Star has something to tell you. Come let us go inside.”

Star looked at the room Chiron led the small group too. But she wasn’t paying attention. Mostly just thinking about how she was going to blindside her brother.

    “Percy as you know you are suspected to be the only human child of Poseidon is that correct?” Star decided just to tell him as they were running out of the time that they didn’t have.

    “Yea that is correct, what does Poseidon have to do with this?”

    “Because that assumption has been false, for... um....give or take fourteen years.”  Percy’s and Annabeth’s jaw dropped. Amanda only looked at both Percy and Star with a critical eye and smiled knowingly. 

Star took a breath and looked at Percy straight in the eyes, smiled, and stuck her hand out, 

    “Bună ziua frate mai mare, a trecut ceva vreme,  _ (Hello big brother, it's been a while) _ It is nice to meet you officially.”

Annabeth looked at Star with confusion, but Percy gasped, remembering the lessons that a little Romanian girl five years ago taught him, then just beamed and pulled Star into a tight hug. In her ear, he whispered 

    “Bună... din nou ... sora... mai mică” ( _ Hello... again… little...sister _ ) Star returned the hug with enthusiasm but then grew somber as she remembered her dream. Slowly realizing that Percy will need to know, she started to explain her dream.

    “Ok so somehow Kronos found out about Poseidon being my father. He thinks that I could be the answer to this prophecy that's going around, but I can’t. I do not know my exact birthday, but I can not be older than fourteen. Percy’s birthday is in two or more days.  I could go into hiding, but that won’t work because Kronos enrolled a group of humans that I am running from. I can deal with them if they are left with me but knowing them…”Star shuddered in the fear that she had of Erasers. “They will attack soon as they conferment where I am at. I can and will fight against them, but I am nearly sure that they will not be using the same way that they usually try to get me.”

    “And what pray tell is that?” Star winced at Annabeth’s bluntness. 

    “Usually it is them cornering me in some godforsaken alley to beat the crap out of me and then make me breathe in chloroform to knock me out.” Annabeth winced and apologized for her bluntness.

    “Honestly it is fine Annabeth. You didn’t know so how am I supposed to hold it against you.” 

    “Hey Star, I can tell that you speak a little differently than say Percy or me. Is there a reason for it?” Annabeth asked again.

    “Really I do? Huh, I never realized. I think that it is because my first language was Romanian, so I am used to speaking in Romanian so English is a mi..little bit hard. I also speak German, but I mostly use it for cursing. Anyway, we are off track. I could fight the Erasers but it is the monsters that might be with them that I don’t know how to fight.” Star commented.

    “Well, that is why you have us, sis. We’ll help you.”

    “...Alright, just with the monsters, though. I don’t want you to get hurt dealing with my problem.” Star reluctantly added.

    “No offense dearie, but I think that we are better equipped to fight these ‘erasers’ as well.” Annabeth scoffed. Star sighed and lifted up her shirt a bit to show a claw mark that dominated her lower stomach. But that wasn’t all that was visible, several scars marks above and below the mark showed that at one point Star was used as a chew toy and a nail sharpener.

    “Do you really think so Annabeth? I was ten when this happened. I managed to get away when I was ambushed. I was lucky that they needed me alive. If they didn’t need me, then they would have killed me years ago. SO let me repeat myself, I will handle the Erasers. You and Percy will deal with the monsters. I WILL not have you get hurt because you decide to ‘help’ me. They are their own branch of monster.” With this Star drew a shaky breath to calm herself as she could feel the panic rise in her. Using the breathing sequence that her Sensei taught her so that when she felt a panic attack coming so that she could push it off to another day. Once she was sure that if she talked there was no way they would ever know how broken she really was. 

**_*Shit, I hurt her feelings. And I am making Percy have to choose between one of us. Shit*_ ** “Annabeth.” The older daughter of Athena looked into Star’s eyes. “I understand that you just want to help me, but I have been fighting the Erasers a lot longer than you have. As well as the fact that I do not want to see anyone hurt just like me because I was too busy to help. So please just deal with the monsters that you know about.”   **_*And let me deal with mine*_ ** Star resided inside her head. 

    "Alright Star, Annabeth does have a point, we could help you. But I understand that you don’t want us to get hurt. So how about this. We will let you fight those ‘Erasers’, but the moment that you need help I’ll get someone to help you. Or I could get Mrs. O’leary to be with you as well.” Percy looked at his little sister. He was shocked at the amount of scarring on her body. And from the way that she was talking about the Erasers showed him that she was terrified of them. Annabeth always told him that he was a seaweed brain. But he could see that whatever happened to Star, was brutally mind scarring for her. So he tried to make a compromised so that he could still be a big brother to one who needs it so very much.

    “Frate mai mare  _ (Big brother) _ , who is Mrs. O’Leary?” Percy smiled and whistled. Out from the shadows came Mrs. O’Leary, and tackled Percy to the ground. Then covered him in a layer of slobber. She then turned her attention to Star.

    “This must be Mrs. O’Leary then.”

    “Yep. Mrs. O’Leary meets my little sister Star.” Mrs. O’Leary sniffed Star then lick her right between her shoulder blades.

**_*Huh that was strange, she never did that before.*_ ** But it seemed that Star didn’t mind. All she did was a chuckle and brought a hand and petted Mrs. O’Leary on her nose.

    “I think that I could have Mrs. O’Leary to help me. I know from past experiences that the Erasers do not like dogs very much.”

With that, all of the humans laughed.

    “So now that is settled, do you guys want to get some weapons so that you are not defenseless.”

    “Sure, what do you think Amanda? You have been oddly quiet.”

Amanda just looked at Star with a look that basically said  _ ‘I’m mute. What do you expect, for me to burst out in a song?’ _ Annabeth hid her mouth behind her hand while Percy just smiled, and thought that it somewhat mirrored Annabeth and his friendship. Throwing his arm around his best friend and his baby sister. Smiling as Star reach for Amanda and lifted her on her back.

    “Well, well, well. It looks like the freak with wings found a family. I can’t wait to destroy this one as well.”

 


	6. I am a Fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything except for Star and Amanda, and the idea for the 'blessing of Posiden'.

Star froze. Memories of my past family's filtered through my head, how each one was destroyed by the eraser in front of her. Growling she gently took Amanda off of her shoulders and set her next to Percy.

    “I see you still have that scar on your fugly mug. Maybe I should give you another one on the other side. Then you’ll understand that my familie  _ (family) _ is off limits.” The eraser’s smirk sent chills down my spine. Suddenly she looked up and thought  **_*Ce dracu? De când radierele au aripi nenorocitele de? CĂCAT CĂCAT CĂCAT !!!*_ ** _ (WHAT THE FUCK? SINCE WHEN DO ERASERS HAVE FUCKING WINGS? SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!) _ Star felt a hand on her shoulder, and a small cylinder was placed in her palm. Then she felt words being written on the length of her arm. 

_     'My sword Riptide. I can use a dagger that Annabeth gave me earlier. Uncap the pen to use it.’ _

**_*Okkk. Why would Percy give me a pen? I mean I know that the pen is mightier than the sword, but come ON!! That’s just being ridiculous. But even if you are an idiot I’ll still trust you.*_ **  Bringing the pen out in front of her she uncapped it and suddenly a beautiful bronze sword was in her hands and on the hilt of the blade was the word Anaklusmos  **_*Riptide… now I see Percy. I’m never doubting you again.*_ ** Star twirled her brother’s sword in her hand, remembering the lessons that she was taught with a katana.  **_*Well a broadsword is a whole lot different than a training katana. But I think the movement should be the same. I just hope that I can do this without revealing my wings. Percy just accepts me, but if he ever found out how much of a freak I truly am… I will never know peace.*_ **  Closing her eyes for a moment, so that she could deeply breathe in and out, then opened her eyes. She never knew till Percy told her after the battle, but her eyes glowed with power. A power she never knew that she had till she was facing the one that single-handedly destroyed her life. With a fierce battle cry, she ran to the erasers. No longer afraid, because she knew that when it came down to it Star had the support of her older brother, his best friend, and the little blond haired girl. With the bright gray eyes, who she swore on her life to make sure that they would never dim. That the light would never fade completely from her eyes.  Amanda never took her eyes off of the ravenette. The way she was fighting the erasers with the sword was in one word, beautiful.

**_*Does she know? Can’t she see that she can totally be powerful if she wished to be.*_ ** Then at first she thought it was a trick of the light, but it happened again. A shimmering form was surrounding Star. Not knowing what it was Amanda looked to Annabeth and got her attention.

    “What is it, Amanda?” Amanda pointed to Star and tried to convey with her eyes.

_     ‘What is surrounding her sis?’ _ She knows that Annabeth got what she was saying because she gasped. Muttering to herself, Amanda heard her saying,

    “No way… I thought that it was a myth… Poseidon never… Oh, my gods … Amanda…” Now that Amanda was sure that she was being spoken to she turned her head toward her sister. “Amanda, Star sure must be special to her dad. Because the shimmering that is around her… that is the blessing of Poseidon. Never before in demigod history has a child of Poseidon been blessed by him but, Star… wow…”  Percy turned to look at Annabeth and Amanda, smiling this wide dopey smile.

    “I told you that she was special, Annie. I told you that she is so very special.”

    “Alright, Percy you were right… this time. But we are going to help her? Right?”  Percy smiled and looked at Amanda.

    “Say ‘manda ever heard of the game ‘get the greek’?” Amanda raised an eyebrow. If possible Percy’s grin got wider. “Mrs. O’Leary.” He pointed at the flying creatures and said, “GET THE GREEK!!!!!” She barked and ran and snatched a bird/wolf/ human/ thing out of the air and whipped it around like a gigantic chew toy. Star just continued to fight like she didn’t hear her brother,

**_*But judging by the way that she is fighting she did. She knows that she has helped, maybe not by her father but by her family.*_ ** Amanda looked at the man that Star was fighting and froze.  **_* He’s losing ground, so why is his smirking like he… NO, IT’S A TRAP!!!!*_ **  Grabbing Percy’s arm she wrote with her finger hoping that her shaking won’t mess up the words she wrote,

_     ‘He is leading her into a trap. Percy YELL at her tells her, please!! She doesn’t have long!’ _  Percy suddenly turned cold and yelled at the top of his voice,

    "STAR IT’S A TRAP!!!!! HE IS GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!” Star heard the words that Percy yelled and was about to jump away when a chasm appeared sucking both her and Asshole in.

**_*Nu, nu acum. Nu atunci când familia mea veghează.*_ ** _ (No, not now. Not when my family is watching.)  _  Closing her eyes as she heard the Eraser neck snapping when he tried to escape.  **_*I’m so sorry Percy… I’m sorry that you have a winged freak as a sister. I just hope that he will give me kindness that I do not deserve.  Rea Lenuța, Nu există nici un fel în iad că el îți va da bunătate pe care ai nevoie atât. Esti un ciudat, și ciudați nu primesc nimic, dar ura*_ ** _ (Bad Lenuța, There is no way in hell that he will give you kindness that you so need. You are a freak, and freaks never get anything but hate.)  _ With that cynical, poisonous thought, Star’s black wings unfurled and with one pump stopped her descent. And with another pump of her wings shot out of the chasm and into the open sky, praying that it won’t end like her mind was telling her that it would. After making sure that the erasers fled when the chasm open, Star landed next to it, but far enough away so that her big brother won’t be hurt by chasing her off.

    “Star where are you?” Hearing Percy’s voiced with concern, almost made her feel better. Almost. Trying to steel her words, she yelled

    “I’m over here Percy!”  Using her ‘super’ hearing she could hear four footsteps, but one was panting real heavy so she assumed that it was the dog. Sighing she sat down and started to weave her hand through her left wing, an old habit that stuck with her over the ages. Looking up Star could see Amanda running to her, having already known about her wings, looked worried. But became relieved when she saw that Star was unharmed. Star looked passed her and into her brother’s eyes, and flinched. She quickly looked down and placed Riptide far in front of her so that if… no, when they attacked she won’t be tempted to fight back. Bowing her head again, she tightens up as she felt them getting closer.

**_*Why aren’t they slowing down? Aren’t they scared? I mean I know Amanda’s not because apparently, I look like an ‘angel’. Well, that is a fat lie. I am no angel.*_ **  She involuntarily flinched as arms wrap around her in a hug.  **_*wha… why… aren’t they…?*_ **  Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at her big brother.  Percy felt relieved when he heard Star answer him, as he was running towards his sister that is when he saw her, midnight black wings with the four longest feathers ‘dipped’ in silver. Wondering why she wasn’t coming to them, he then saw her tense and quickly brought out Riptide in front of her always. Frowning as she then bowed her head and stayed that way even as they got closer. His frown got deeper as she continued to tense up as the closer they got. 

**_*Why is she acting as we’ll attack… oh… she really thinks that we will attack her for having wings? Shit… when was the last time she had any positive contact with… oh, Star… my precious little sister. I can see it. You never had anyone act positively about your wings have you.*_ ** Quickly Percy swept her in his arms in a tight hug. That when the answer to his question came. Yes, Star never had anyone hug her after finding out about her wings. But when she looked up at him, her sea green eyes that shone with power a few moments ago now was filled with fear. And not just fear, unshed tears were in her eyes and that when it was the easiest for Percy to see. She was drowning in her hatred of herself. And the fear of being called a freak, or a monster, by her family.

    “Oh sis, you don’t have to be scared or terrified. You are my sister. I LOVE you no matter if you have wings.” And that all it took to have the tears slide down her face and to have her wrap her arms around him and cry. He couldn’t hear it, but the dampness of his shirt, he could. Looking up at Annabeth, she looked at Percy confused. So he mouthed,

_     ‘No one treated her with kindness after finding out about her wings. She thought that we would attack her for being a…’  _ Percy saw that Chiron walking toward them with… **_*Oh Amanda you knew didn’t you*_ ** Amanda walking in front of her with a dagger and a sword much like Riptide.

    “Percy, what..” feeling Star tense up again he looked to Annabeth, and started to whispered caring words in Star’s ear and started to pet her gorgeous wings as Annabeth explained what happened and why the newest daughter of Poseidon had wings and was currently having a mental breakdown in her brother’s arms.  Star could not believe it. It just wasn’t possible. Percy loved her.

**_*He… he… actually l...loves me. He didn’t hit me. No, he h.. h.. hug me.*_ **  The knowledge that Percy or Annabeth were not going to hit her for being a freak show, broke Star. Silent tears cascaded down her face. Ever hurt that happens to her after she got recaptured by the erasers at ten years old, every hit, every bruise, every insult that they spewed at her on the ride there. 

    “Percy, what..” Star tensed up unwilling. Then she felt a soft hand caress her wings. And Percy’s voice started to cut through the static in her head. Slowly but surely she began to calm down and managed to look in Percy’s eyes, soft ocean green eyes were looking at her with kindness and compassion.  But a large part of her that will most likely always be there, whispered faintly

    “Percy face tu spui? Face tu de fapt, mă iubești? Un monstru ca mine nu …”  _ (Percy do you mean it? Do you actually love me? A freak like me doesn't…) _ In the same tone of voice, he replied 

    “Nu ești, și nu a fost niciodată un ciudat. Sunteți unul dintre cele mai puternice pe care persoana l-am întâlnit. Te iubesc atat de mult. Star, Vreau să fiu fratele tău mai mare, dar trebuie să mă lași pe sora. Te rog lasă-mă să te protejez sora mai mică. Te iubesc.” _ (You are not, and never was a freak. You are one of the strongest person that I had met. I love you so much. Star, I want to be your big brother, but you have to let me, sister. Please let me protect you, little sister. I love you.) _ Star looked into his eyes to see any degree of lying but there was none. And Star never remembered a day when she smiles that big or the breathless words pouring out of her mouth. All meaning the same thing that Percy knew

    “Da, desigur!”  _ (Yes, of course!) _ Percy then stood up and let his hand out to help Star up. 

    “Then I believe that we have a war to win right little sister?”

    “Yes, WE do Per… Big brother.


	7. I'm Powerful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything except for Star and Amanda. You guys should be getting this by now.

Amanda smiled as she could see the hurt in Star fade into something different. It was strong, powerful, almost like what is in Star’s eyes was what the real Star was supposed to be. Strong, powerful, Fearless. Amanda tugged on Star’s arm. When Star looked down at Amanda, she started to mouth,

    ‘I think that you shouldn’t doubt yourself or your family anymore.’  Star raised an eyebrow. Then Amanda did the sign language symbol for a protector. Star softly smiled at her and said in her own language

    “Apărător”  _ (protector/guardian) _  Star then ruffled Amanda’s hair and continued “You better get used to it then Amanda, because of your the one that I’m going to protect.” Suddenly Amanda felt her cheeks go bright pink at that statement. And everyone laughed or smiled at the two girls little ‘talk’. Amanda thought,

**_*It’s nice to hear Star laugh, she has such a beautiful laugh.*_ **  Amanda looked at Percy and found that he was smiling as well. Chiron looked at both of us and smiled. Annabeth looked at Star and asked

    “Star can I … pet your wings? I mean if you think about you shouldn’t be flying. That’s Zeus’s territory, you should have been struck with a lightning bolt! And I mean they… ah, look really soft and cool.”

    “Ah… sure. Just be gentle. They’re very sensitive. I think I know why I wasn’t ‘struck down’. In order to get my wings, I’m not completely human. I assume that I am around 48% human. I am two percent bird. From the papers on me that I have read, I believe that the DNA that they put into me is some kind of sea eagle. As such I think that Zeus won’t kill his favorite bird, even if it is the daughter of his older brother.” Annabeth’s hand ghosted over the top of Star’s left wing. As her hand actually touched the feathers, they fluffed up and it looked like the wing leaned into the touch.

    “Hey Star. Do you like it when someone touches your wings?” Percy asks his hand covering his mouth to hide a small chuckle.

    “Yes.” Star’s faint blush was evident on her face. “ Really I only allow people I consider familie  _ (family) _  pet them. Yes, Amanda, you can pet them too.”  Amanda’s eyes lit up and she reached over and weaved her hand in the longer feathers. As she was weaving thru a feather fell into her hand. It was one of the feathers with the silver tips. Looking at Star, she stopped petting and tugs on her shirt hem.  “Yes, îngeraș.” Showing the feather Amanda signed

    ‘It fell out. I didn’t mean to, and what did you just say?’ Star just shook her head, smiling.

    “It’s alright îngeraș. It was a little loose anyway.” Star smile got bigger and said, “As for what I called you, I believe that the translation would be along the lines of 'little angel'.” Amanda felt her face heat up and she reaches out and smacked her on the arm. Star laughed.  Star was looking at the feather and then remembered what she did with Angel. Thinking back on it Star thought that it would be a nice gift for Amanda, Annabeth, and Percy. She was deep thought that she didn’t realize that Percy was trying to get her attention till she felt the breeze of his snapping fingers on her face. Startled she asked “Oh Îmi pare rău  _ (I’m sorry) _ , Percy.  I didn’t hear what was it that you said?”

    “And I thought that I was bad. I was saying do you want to go back to sleep or would you rather meet some other Demigods?” Suddenly Star felt nervous on meeting that many people at once with her wings out in the open.

    “I… uh… don’t feel alright with so many people knowing about my wings. It’s a shame that my jacket got sucked in the chasm. Otherwise, I would, but since I don’t have a jacket that is modified to fit my wings. I would like, well now that I think about, I need to sit in a spare room and preen my wings a bit. Since I haven’t done it in awhile they probably do need it. As well as getting some actual sleep” Star brought her wings close to her back that at first glance it would look like she was wearing a long black cloak.

    “Alright, then sis. I understand it must be… different have people so open about your…” Suddenly the building shadows rippled and a boy who looked like the same age as Star tumbled out of it. Star jumped and somewhat hid behind Annabeth so that she wasn’t in his line of sight. Annabeth raised an eyebrow but seemed to understand that Star was afraid so she said and did nothing.

    “Nico, what are you doing here?”

    “I was looking for you and Annabeth. Dad said that another child of the big three was claimed, as well as a child of Athena I believe.” Percy nodded and Amanda waved her hand and smiled. Nico looked at Amanda, smiled slightly, then looked at Star who was trying to disappear behind Annabeth and raised an eyebrow and looked like he was about to comment when Percy spoke up

    “She’s a little bit skittish Nico, and your shadow traveling here scared her. Star it’s ok, Nico here is our cousin. At least he is the son of Hades, so that would make us his cousins. Alright, there’s no need to hide.” Star peeked out at the supposed ‘son of Hades,  He had raven black hair like herself, but he was slightly wavy while hers was a mess of curls. It was somewhat long so it had a shaggy feel to it. His skin tone was pale as death, which made dark shadows under his onyx colored eyes. He was wearing an aviator's jacket with a skull shirt underneath. The only thing that made her feel uneasy around him was the sword at his side. It radiated a dark feeling that she did not like. She slowly backed out from behind Annabeth, but still keeping her wings close to her back she shyly said

    “Salut,  _ (Hello/Hi)  _ Mă numesc  _ (I’m named) _  Star. Sorry, my english is not well as it is not my first language.”  Nico nodded

    “It’s not for me either. What are your first language and your godly parent?”

    “My parent is Poseidon and it’s Romanian.” His eyes widened at that and looked at Percy for what Star thought would be confirmation. Percy nodded, looking a bit too proud. Nico looked back at Star with a critical eye. When he froze, Star knew that he saw her wings and returned to hide behind Annabeth, shaking a bit. For she knew that Percy, Annabeth, and Amanda wouldn’t hurt her for having wings but she knew nothing about how Nico would react. And so she would like to have someone in between them in case he did want to attack.

    “Perseus, why in Hades name does your sister have WINGS?” At his somewhat loud shout, Star whimpered and was trembling. She felt Annabeth twist around and give her a hug and petted the top of her wings to help calm her down. Percy just winced at his tone, while Amanda flinched at the voice increase.

    “Well, I assume that she had them since she was born. She also said that the DNA in her is some type of sea eagle so Zeus won’t try to kill her for flying. It is pretty cool right?”  Star looked at Percy and she sorta smiled at him in thanks.

    “Does Thalia know? Or are you going to keep her in the dark about our new cousin, and Star you can stop hiding behind Annabeth? I really don’t care about your wings, I kinda think that they are really awesome seeing that your the only one of the big three kids who can fly.”  Star looked at Nico with a guarded expression. When she could see that he was not lying, she slowly stepped out from behind Annabeth and her wing started to slowly untensed from the way it was being held seeing that it was getting painful for her.

    “Annabeth and I are going to get Thalia. Nico, do you mind making sure that Star and Amanda stay safe? Star you guys can just stay here it's far enough from the camp that no one would really find you all of the back here. Chiron… where did he go?”

    “He left when I showed up, I think it was to check in with the rest of the camp and the centaurs. And no I don’t mind.” Star just gave Percy a quick hug as a thank you and sat down. Amanda sat down next to with Nico leaned against the wall watching the surrounding area.  Star really didn’t know how to react to Nico so she just somewhat ignored him and stretched out her wings then brought them near to start preening them. As she was preening one of them, she could see out of the corner of her eye known saw Nico slowly inch toward the wing that she was not preening.

**_*Huh, I guess that he is just a kid who grew up too fast… just like me.*_ **  Star stretched her wing toward his and said,

    “You can feel it if you would like. I don’t mind. Just be careful. They are very sensitive.” He looked at her in shock, then sat down near the end and slowly brought his hand across the top. **_*Man his hands are freezing!*_ **  Star couldn’t stop that wing from shivering, and Nico quickly brought his hand off of her wing.

    “It’s ok you can keep petting if you want like I said they are sensitive. And your hand was a bit colder than I used to. But I sorta… like, have them petted. It helps me build my trust toward other… people. You see I'm not exactly used to having my wings out in the open like this. So it makes a kind different for me. Oh, and Nico?” he looked up at her with a sad look in his eyes. “I would not let you pet it if I didn’t trust you. It is my way of showing that I trust you not to hurt me.” He perked up and resumed petting.

    “Star, thank you for trusting me.”

    “Cu plăcere… with pleasure.”  Suddenly Star felt a weight on her leg and looked down. Laying down on her leg was Amanda sleeping. “Amanda I sure hope that you're not going to make a habit of this.” Of course, there was no answer, and she chuckled. “So Nico, do you really think that my wings are ‘awesome’?”

    “Yea, I do. I mean I’ve never seen wings on a human before so it is really cool.” Star brightly smiled at him and turned her attention to her wing that she was halfway thru preening. So far she got four secondaries and about three primaries.

    “Rahat. _  (shit) _ ”

    “Hm, what’s wrong?” Nico stopped for a moment to look at her.

    “Oh I’m molting, that just means I have to be careful when I am flying or doing other things. My feathers…” Feeling people coming near she pulled her wings back against her back and looked toward the direction that Percy and Annabeth went. “They are coming back, Percy and Annabeth with Thalia. Îmi pare rău _  (I’m sorry) _ , I just didn’t want her to see till she gets told on who I am.” Nico looked a little put out that Star pulled her wings back thinking that she got annoyed with him petting it, then realizing that she pulled it back because she really didn’t want Thalia to see her wings at first.

    “Hey, everyone.” Percy walked up with the two girls following him. Thalia looking confused at why she needed to be here.

    “Thalia, I remember telling you earlier that I was undetermined, da  _ (yes) _ ?  

    “Yea, what about it?”

    “Because she actually was already determined just not in the normal way. Thalia I would like you to meet Star the first known daughter of Poseidon.”  Thalia froze and looked at Percy, then at Annabeth, then Nico, and finally Star who nodded in confirmation.

    “You’ve gotta be shitting me! Finally a normal female big three cousin.”

    “Well, I am not exactly what you would call normal though.” Thalia raised an eyebrow in a question and in response Star stretched her wings out and Thalia’s eyes went to the size of dinner plates.

    “No Fucking Way!”


	8. You have Fucking Wings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know this by now.

     “You have FUCKING WINGS?!!!”

     “Da.”

     “You can fly!”

     “Da… And you’re the daughter of Zeus, so why can’t you fly?”

Thalia looked sheepish and whispered

     “I’m scared of heights.” Star nodded and dropped the subject. And looked down at her young ‘charge’ as she put it as she let the more experienced demigods to plan for the war. Star looked down at Amanda and started to preen the wing that she was letting Nico pet. On this one, only one primary came out and about six ‘downy’ feathers came out. As she continued to weave her fingers thru her wing when the two sleepless nights (and the waking up at the crack of dawn didn’t help matters) hit her all at once. So it wasn’t a surprise when she started to feel her eyes droop and sleep overtook her.

* * *

Percy looked over and saw something that he will forever swear is completely adorable. Star had pulled Amanda in her lap and had wrapped her wings around the both of them. Although he couldn’t see Amanda’s face, Star had this angelic smile on her face.

**_*Man, I hope that her dreaming of something awesome. *_ **

     “Guys, as much I know that we need to plan  I think that we need to get back to base.”

     “Hmm, how are we going to get the sleeping beauties home?”

     “I’ll shadow-travel the two of them to a spare room so that they can rest. You guys can walk.” With that Nico walked over to the two girls and had the shadows swallow the three of them up.

     “Heh, alright seaweed brain, let’s get going.”

     “Alright wise girl, are you coming Sparky?”

     “DON’T CALL ME SPARKY!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.....


	9. The Fight for Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, you should know this. Also 'italics' means that it came from the book.

Waking up always was different for Star, sometimes she shot up and gasping, other times it was a slow progression to waking world. Those days nothing ever felt right and everything was off for her. But this was new, she was attentive and on guard. That's when she felt a tingle up her spine, the tingle that was trained in her. It helped her to know that she was about to be attacked. That this place was no longer safe. Sitting up, she looked around. That is until she heard a slashing sound coming past the door. Sighing she got up and walked to the door. Looking back at the still sleeping Amanda, she sighed again and grabbed the sword that Chiron and Amanda gave her. Walked back over to the bed, leaned over Amanda and whispered in her ear,

“Stay asleep little one. I will be back soon, but if you happen to wake up, don’t leave the room.”  Star then walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. Walking quietly she heard a loud voice yelling

_ “Brick by brick! That was my promise. Tear it down BRICK BY BRICK!!!”   _ Star narrowed her eyes when a thought came to her head.

**_*If that is Kronos, that means he will be going to the throne room. Well, let’s hope that he doesn’t know how to fight a ninja. *_ **  Star drew to the shadows and took to the rooftops that followed the main road. She passed Kronos and reached the doors to the throne room first. Silently she opens the doors and shut it behind her. Breathing quietly Star looked around for a good spot to hide when she saw a mirage of a little girl dressed in an older style Romanian dress, sitting near the hearth of the gigantic fireplace. She was faint and so very scared. Star was confused for a minute when she heard a loud voice coming from outside the doors.

_ “Finally” _ The voice bellowed. _ “The Olympian Council- so proud and mighty!”  _ Star jumped away from the door and hid behind one of the thrones ****, ironically, she would find out that the throne she hid behind was Athena’s. _  “Which seat of power shall I destroy first?” _

**_* Not on my life you bucata de rahat_** _(piece of shit)_ ** _!!*_** Star drew her blade, and focused her anger into one weapon and struck. Running out of the protection of the shadows she swiped her blade at the blond-haired at the front, then just as quickly ran back to the shadows. She laughed as she heard Kronos cuss out the kid with him.  Star decided to mess with the two of them. Raising her voice she started to speak random words in Romanian. Then she ran to another throne and childishly started to laugh. She then ran to the next throne and stayed completely silent, as she heard Kronos cussing up a storm.

_ “My lord.” _

_ “Shall I destroy you first, Jackson?” _ Star eyes widened and she turned and looked and the middle and sucked in her breath as she saw her brother, Annabeth and a Caucasian satyr.   _ “Is that the choice you will make - to fight me and died instead of bowing down? Prophecies never end well, you know” _

**_*What the shell is he talking about? *_ ** Star ran out from the throne that she was hiding behind and took another slash at Kronos then backflipped so that she landed beside Percy.

“How are you doing tonight, Fratele mai mare  _ (big brother) _ ?” The satyr just stared at her while Annabeth started to chuckle.

“Well, I am more wondering why you are up and why are you here?”

“I heard this saying once and I love it, I’m engineered to raise hell.”  Percy smiled and shook his head, then refocused on the two villains in front of them. 

“Who the hell are you?” Kronos glared at Star and Star smiled a really big but creepy as hell smile. 

“Oh, I’m so sure you already know who I am. After all, you did send a pack of Erasers to kill me.”  Kronos froze as the answers clicked into place.

“You’re the daughter of Poseidon, but they confirmed that you fell to your death!!!”  Percy started to move but Star turned her head and glared at him. He stopped moving.

“I don’t die very easily Konos. Trust me, I have the scars to prove it. Throwing me down a cliff did nothing but piss me off you bucata de rahat  _ (piece of shit) _ . Also threatening to kill the only big brother that I have is a very bad move. A very bad move.” That’s when she ran to the shadows again. Hiding behind a silvery throne. She then proceeded to use every bit of fighting/ circus tricks she had to keep Kronos on his toes and to keep him from attacking Percy.  That’s when she messed up. As she was running back to the shadows, she felt something that scared her, time slowing down and a two-tone blade about to cut her wings. That’s when she screamed and water came crashing from an aquarium from the corner. The water swirled around Star and blocked the sword from destroying her wings. The water then seeped into her bones and she heard the voices of her family both past and present that when she heard her little sunshine’s voice

_ ~Come ONNNN Star!!!!!!! Are you going to lose to this idiot? You haven’t kept your promise yet. You promised that you would come back  Biggushisutā! _ (big sister) _ You can’t keep a promise if you die!!!~ _

**_*You got it sunshine. You got it.*_ **  The water swirled around her and forced Kronos back from her. Star doesn’t remember what happened next all that she could see was a bright aqua light pouring out from her soul and threw the water that was surrounding her, the light/water forced Kronos back from her and into a mechanical chair which one of her ‘brothers’ would so want to ‘look over’.  At least till she felt a blast of air which causes her to hit the hearth and blacked out.


	10. Rewards and Panic

When Star came to she found the entire floor covered in green grass and a gaping hole. She reached up to touch the back of her head and winced when she felt the bloody wound at the back of her head. Star's world started to spin but she forced herself to stand and walk over to her brother who was kneeling above Kronos but he seemed different, more… human. 

“Fratele mai mare  _ (Big Brother) _ Who...is… ah?” Star nearly collapsed, but the satyr caught her before she could injure her head even more. 

“Ah, careful. That’s a nasty head wound there.”

“I’ve had worse. Cine esti?  _ (Who are you?) _ ”  The male chuckled that turning into coughing.

“Luke Castellan. Son of Hermes. Sorry about throwing you down that hole.” With the satyr’s help Star limped over to the trio and nearly collapsed next to her brother and looked at Luke. 

“Normally I would still be enervat  _ (pissed off) _ ... pissed off about it…” Star looked at Luke and noted that his breathing.

“But in your case, I forgive you.”  Luke sighed and looked at Percy,

“Watch out of that one, she seems to like trouble.” Percy laughed and Star scowled. Luke started to cough, and everyone jumped to help him. 

_     “We can get ambrosia,” _ the satyr said looking like he was about to cry.  _ “We can--” _

_     “Grover,” _ Luke gulped.  _ “You’re the bravest satyr I ever knew. But no. There’s no healing….” _  He coughed again, Star could hear his breathing get heavier and harsher. Luke’s hand reached over to Percy and gripped his sleeve,  _ “Ethan. Me. All of the unclaimed. Don’t let it…” Harsh coughing. “Don’t let it happen again.” His eyes were angry, but pleading too. _ Star heard Percy say,

_     “I won’t,” _ He told him with salty tears in his eyes.  _ “I promise” Luke nodded, _ and Star knew that he used the last of his life, to make sure Percy promised him that for whatever reason that something would never happen again. Star looked up a few moments later as she thundering footsteps and saw the doors of the throne room burst open, and a bunch of warriors looking for a fight thundered in. Percy spoke in a softened tone his voice cracking.

_     “We need a shroud… a shroud for the son of Hermes.” _ Star reached out and grasped Percy’s arm, she was feeling nervous and worried. More people all which could kill her. Leaning over to Percy she whispered, 

“I’m going to go get Amanda. Hopefully, she still where I left her.” He nodded, and Star left as three creepy old women covered Luke in a white and green cloth and picked him up. Star softly smiled that the three of them and walk out of the doors.  Star walked along the road, having pulled her wings tightly against her back as she could so hopefully it would just look like a weird cloak and not a pair of wings. 

“Hey Star!” Star looked around and eventually found Nico with an older man being congratulated by a bunch of other gods. 

“Salute  _ (Hi/Hello) _ Nico. Where were you earlier?” 

“Killing an army of monsters with my father.”  Star stopped walking and looked over at Nico with a look of surprise… then she realized that she really wasn’t that shocked so she just shrugged and walked over to Nico.

“So I assume that the man being congratulated by a bunch of other gods is your tată… I mean father?”

“Yea, do you want to meet him?”

“Eh, he won’t hurt me, right? I rather like being alive.” Nico just started to laugh his head off. And wave his father over. 

“Hmm, you must be my brother’s new daughter.” Whatever looseness Star gave her wings immediately disappeared and they remodeled to her back. Unwilling she was tensing up like a spring and was about bolt when he chuckled and commented: “Do I really scare you that much for you to become like a caged animal?” 

“W...w...well so..sort of. I… I really don’t do well in large groups of people and well…. A..a..adding a bunch of immortals that could make my life iad… hell on earth makes me…. Uh ...um…. Honestly pretty rahat  _ (fucking) _ terrified.”  The man she assumed was Hades just quirked a smile and said

“I bet. Now wasn’t there a new daughter of Athena as well.” Star froze and sputtered a Romanian apology and turned around to run.

“Sorry, I’ll be right back I gotta go get Amanda.” As Star ran she could hear the father and son duo chuckling.  Star decided to take to the rooftops do to the fact that the streets were getting crowded and she needed to make sure that her little înger (angel) was safe. She jumped down from the rooftops and ran into the room that they were sleeping in. Star nearly had a panic attack when she could not find Amanda. But as she looked around the room again she found a pile blankets on the bed that she was sleeping in. Lifting one of the blankets up she found Amanda sleeping in the mess of blankets. Star chuckled and shook Amanda wake. She jumped awake and looked around. Upon seeing Star she leaped into her arms. 

“Hey it is alright it is just me, sorry I scared you îngeraș (little angel). But it is time to get up. The battle is over and we won. Now come on I know a shortcut. And of course, the shortcut that Star meant was holding on to Amanda and running across the rooftops. Soon she was above Hades and Nico, then dropped down next to them.

“Alright, I’m back.”  Nico jumped and squealed like a mouse. He whipped around to look at both Star and Amanda, who were laughing their heads off.

“Both of you are terrible.” The glare that he was giving them was mostly ignored. Hades chuckled and looked at Amanda.

“And you must be the new daughter of Athena?”  Amanda nodded but still feeling a bit shy till she saw someone and ran toward them.

“Wha… îngeraș (little angel), where?” Star saw a woman who, in short, looked just like Annabeth and Amanda, so she must have been Athena. The now three-person group walked inside of them to the throne room and Star when to stand next to her brother when she hears the sound of conch shells. Turning around she found an army of … she believed the term was cyclopes. One of them ran over to Percy and started to hug him. Star lost interest when another god walked in. He had the scent of the sea, he was wearing a pair of Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. Star knew just by looking at him that this was Poseidon, her father. She stood straight and tense. Percy started to pet her back but even that didn’t calm her down. She turned out most of the conversation until she heard her brother start speaking. After he made the God's promise to recognize all of the gods and goddesses children he looked over at her and smiled. She shook her head.

“But there is one more person who helped us with Kronos. Star… The daughter of Poseidon.”

“Rahat  _ (fuck) _ ”  Star felt all of the eyes land on her and she tensed up and started to shake.

**_*Doamne nenorocitule! Percy de ce nu ai folosit acel creier și subțire doar pentru că am ajutat-o că am nevoie de o recompensă!_ ** _ (God fucking dammit!! Percy why didn't you use that brain and think just because I fucking helped that I needed a reward!! _ **_)*_ ** Poseidon stared at her with both fear and was that relief. Zeus turned to look at his brother with disbelieve. Star gave Percy a glare (straight out of hell) out of the corner of her eye.  She then sighed and tried to stabilize her shaking. Then walking passed Percy she cleared her throat.

“Lord Zeus, I apologize for my Fratele mai mare  _ (Big Brother) _ .... big brother. The way that he introduced me was not cu tact ... tactful. Yes, I am the daughter of Poseidon, and yes I did happen to help with the fight against Kronos. My name is ….”

“Astraea Jones.” Star was startled as Poseidon spoke. He must have seen the confusion on her face because he then resumed speaking. “That was what your mother named you before you disappeared.” Star no Astraea nodded and then continued to speak.

“Apparently I am Astraea Jones. I was traveling just enough inside the boundary of New York City to be found by a group of monsters which my half mai… big brother with Annabeth found me, and I led them to a daughter of Athena, Amanda.”

“Well, then my daughter what prize do you wish for?”  **_*What do I want to wish for? You know it could be the reason that I wasn’t actually struck down was that Zeus did not know that I existed, but now that I do to him what is it to say that I won’t be stuck down now. Alright then I just have to hope that it will not end as bad as I think that it will.*_ **

“Father what I am about to ask is something that may be… bold in this Council’s eyes.”  Astraea took a deep breath and faced Zeus in eyes as well as she could. “I ask for permission to fly in the skies unaided and not be struck down by anything capable by you or anyone else’s hand.”

“WHY WOULD YOU ASK SUCH A QUESTION?!”  Zeus bellowed. Lightning flashed and Astraea flinched and squished her eyes shut in fear. And as a very unnatural response to her fear her wings whipped forward and covered her upper body and facial regions. The lighting continued as Astraea felt all of the gods and goddesses stare at her and her breathing quicken as she started to fight off a panic attack. 

* * *

Amanda ran over to Astraea the moment her wings flared around her and started to pet the feathers closest to her back while mouthing words basically saying that she is safe. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Percy, Nico and Thalia step in a protective circle. Soon after lighting stopped flashing, Poseidon stood and as he walked toward Astraea and herself. Once he was right next to her Amanda moved over and let him help his daughter.

* * *

Astraea was having a harder time fighting off this panic attack than the earlier one. Static dominated her head and she could barely breathe, she felt that there was never enough air in her lungs. She could see Amanda worried next to her mouthing words saying that she is safe and that she is here for her. Briefly, she felt heavy footfalls that got lighter and lighter. Soon after she smelled a fresh sea breeze and the drone of quiet Romanian being whispered in her ear. Astraea looked up to her father beside her helping her. He put her small hands in his and put it on his heart. This he whispered still in Romanian to match his breathing. Slowly her breaths evened out and the static lessened. She weakly smiled and her father was about to back away when her legs gave out and she would have cracked her head against the floor if it wasn’t for Poseidon still somewhat holding on to her. She felt another pair of hands, these were cold and small holding her by her wings near where they meet her back. Astraea kept mouthing that she was fine. But she felt cold and started to shiver. She heard Poseidon call for someone then she felt warm and her head stopped hurting and the static disappeared. She felt a tug to go to sleep but then she thought  **_*NU!!_ ** _ (NO) _ **_I can not fall asleep now I need to know what Zeus will say. Although if by his reaction he is going to smite me for being a winged freak.*_ ** As if by chance Zeus spoke up,

“Astraea Jones, you are the first child of Poseidon to ask that question, I can see that it was for good reason too. I will grant your wish under the condition that you limit your time at Camp Half-Blood. Especially in the summer months.” Astraea looked over to see her father about speak when she put her hand on his and stepped forward.

“Thank you, Lord Zeus. I will accept this condition, and honor it to the best of my umane _ (human) _ ability.” Poseidon smiled and walked back to his throne growing larger as he did. Percy walked over and took his spot with a big grin on his face. As Astraea and Percy was going to walk out,  _ Poseidon yelled  _

_     “Honor Guard!” Immediately the Cyclopes came forward and made to lines from the thrones to the door- an aisle for  _ us _ to walk through. They came to attention, _ and the cyclops that hugged Percy yelled out 

_     “All hail Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus… and my big brother. _ As well as Astraea Jones my little sister!!”


	11. Who am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (italics) transltions  
> *bold italics* thoughts

Astraea managed to slip away from the loud party going on to a quieter section. It was still a clear sight of everyone at the party but not many people could see her if they were looking. Amanda was smiling while writing in her notebook with her mom and Annabeth. Percy was talking with another god near a fountain. Tyson, her cyclops brother, already introduced himself by shrinking down and giving her a bone-crushing hug. Thankfully she saw it coming and warned him that her bones are weaker than most so to cut down the strength so that her bones would not break. But besides that, he was nice to hang out with. Astraea was startled out her thoughts when she smelt the sea getting closer.

         “Hello father.” she heard a deep chuckle and then out of the corner of her eye she saw Poseidon sit down next to her.

         “How did you know it was me Astraea?”

         “You smell like the ocean. What do you want?” Astraea looked over at him. Poseidon continued to stare straight ahead at the laughing groups.

         “I was wondering if you had any questions. Astraea, I had… somewhat of an idea as to where you were. And I know that you should at least have some questions, right?” Astraea swallowed thickly. It was a subject that she was hesitant to talk about. But she could tell that the subject was important not to push off.

         “Da, um yes I do. Did you or my real mom pay or gave me to the school?”  ***Did you actually want me or was I a mistake that should have never happen?***

Astraea saw the look of complete shock come over her father’s face.

         “NO!!” He didn’t yell instead just filled it with emotion. “No. We never did Astraea. What happened when you were born was that one of the things you call erasers stole you right out of your mother’s arms.” As if sensing the real reason that Astraea asked he continued “Your mother was so happy when she found out that she was pregnant with you. And when she told me that you were going to be a girl…. I was ecstatic. You are my first demigod daughter in a very long time.” Astraea smiled brightly as she felt her father's words destroy the last of the shadows in her heart.

         “What is name my mother’s?”

         “Her name is Pathea Jones, she is an FBI agent living just five blocks away from here. Here,” Poseidon gave her a slip of paper with an address on it. “That is her address. You should go see her after this.”  Astraea nodded.

         “This is the last two questions I have, when is my birthday and how old am I?” He chuckled and said,

         “You were born on December 27th, 1998. You are 13 turning 14.” Astraea smiled and got up.

         “Vă mulțumesc _(Thank you)_ Father. I am going to try to see her now.” Poseidon grabbed her wrist but let go as soon as he did.

         “Wait, I have something else for you?”

         “What more can you give me? You have given me back my name and given me a chance to find my real mother as well as my birthday and age. So really what more can you give me? I already have everything.”

         “Well here then,” Poseidon handed her a tan trench coat that stitches looked golden and a first glance but then it looked silver. “Percy mentioned that you lost your coat that you wore to hide your wings. I hope that this would be a good replacement. I took some liberties and changed it. It is enchanted to change with a thought. It also shouldn't tear unless it is cut with a godly weapon.” Astraea looked at her father with a shocked expression.

         “This… this …. I nu știu ce să spun că este prea perfect .... eu ... eu … _(don't know what to say it is too perfect... I... I…)_..... Vă mulțumesc tatăl _(Thank you father)_ ”

         “You are most welcome my big girl.”


	12. A new little Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (italics) translations  
> *bold italics* thoughts  
> 'italics' Amanda mouthing words or writing them

Astraea walks along the street with her new trench coat. She had already grabbed her messenger bag from the room that she slept in and already talked to Percy about where she was going and he told her about the elevator entrance. She thanked him and continued on her way. As she was about to reach the elevator when another person stood in front of her.

         “Salute, Lady Athena. Is there anything that you needed?”

         “While I do not like your father, you have helped my daughter when she needed it. Astraea I have to ask since she had expressed a desire for it, will you take care of her?”

         “I… I… I can not guarantee that she will stay safe. Why couldn't she just stay at camp? It would a whole lot safer.”

         “I have already asked that to her and she has already stressed that she feels safe with you.”

***Rahat** _(shit)_ **what do I say to that?***

         “Lady Athena if your daughter wishes to stay with me then who am I to say no? If she could handle dealing with my mother then she can stay with me.” Athena nodded then stepped out of the way.

         “Your words speak true daughter of Poseidon, she is waiting for the elevator.” Astraea nodded and then continued on. Amanda was leaning on the side of the elevator entrance biting her bottom lip.

         “You do know that you will be a whole lot safer with Annabeth in Camp Half-Blood, da? (yes)”  Amanda nods. “So you really do want to stay with me?” Another nod this one not hesitant. “Alright, you may under one condition, at any moment that I feel that I am a danger to you or I no longer feel that it is safe I will have someone from camp pick you up and you WILL stay there till either I get you or someone tells you that I’m dead. Understand?” She mouths yes Astraea thought that she heard something but passed it off as the noise from the party. “ Good. Let's go. Poseidon gave me my mamei (mother’s) address so we are going to walk there. Amanda nodded and they both got on the elevator.

* * *

Five blocks later…

* * *

Astraea was standing in front of a brown door her hand raised to knock but not finding the courage to. Amanda stood next to her looking at the door then back at Astraea.  She mouthed

_          ‘You should knock.’ _

         “I am scared. What if I am not the daughter that she wanted?”

_‘You never know till you try.’_   Astraea half-smiled at Amanda then knocked on the door.

         “Hold on one sec. I'll be right there.” The voice had a slight New York accent and was distinctly female. Before Astraea could have lost her courage the door opened.  In front of the opened door was a woman by the age of 30. She had soft gray eyes and shoulder length brown hair which half of it was in a bun. She had a light skin tone and was wearing a sea green t-shirt and black sweatpants.

         “May I help you?”


	13. Mami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (italics) translations  
> *bold italics* thoughts  
> 'italics' Amanda mouthing words or writing them

Emotions that she had never felt before came forth. Astraea took a breath and replied with a slight waver in her voice.

         “Hello there. Are you Pathea Jones?” She nodded confusion written all over her face. “May we come in? I am positive that this is not a conversation for the hallway.” Pathea again nodded and stepped aside to let the two girls in.

         “Would you like anything to drink?”

         “Water for the both of us please.” Pathea nodded and walked to the kitchen.

         “You guy could sit down in the living room.”

         “Alright.” Astraea walked deeper into the apartment. It was simple and yet had an elegant taste.

         “You have a lovely apartment.” Pathea walked around the doorway and set the three drinks down on the table

         “Thank you. Now, what do you two ladies need to talk to me about.” Amanda shook her head and pointed at Astraea. “So just you miss…” Astraea took a sip of water and then replied,

         “Astraea.” Pathea looked shocked but quickly took control of her emotions.

         “Ah. So why…?”

         “My father told me that I would find my mother here.” Pathea breath hitched.

         “And who is your father?”

         “Poseidon. He told me that my mother’s name was Pathea Jones that she works as an FBI agent five blocks from the Empire State Building.” After Astraea said that Pathea walked around the small table to the other couch and looked in Astraea’s eyes. She must have seen something in there because she teared up and smiled really big.

         “You really are my Star. My precious star.”

         “Mama.” That was all that the two of them needed.  Astraea stood up and wrapped her arms around her mother while her mother did the same. Tears were falling freely from the two of them and for once Astraea felt like she was home and safe. 


	14. Astraea’s Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (italics) translations  
> *bold italics* thoughts  
> 'italics' Amanda mouthing words or writing them
> 
> There is a violent flashback in this chapter. It is in italics with a warning in front of it, so you can skip if you wish to. Astraea does explain it pretty well afterward so you'll know what it is. It will be far more common as time goes on, I'll see if anyone can guess why? >XD

“So, where were you? I will understand if you wish not to say.”  Astraea again was sitting across from her mother this time with Chinese take-out in front of the three of them. Amanda was sleeping on her legs again and Astraea had an arm around her. Thankfully Pathea agreed to adopt Amanda under a fake name so her father would never find her.   
“Do you have a spare room where I could put Amanda. I don’t want her to wake up.”   
“Sure, follow me.”  Pathea led them to a small room that only had a bed and a dresser and a drawing of a younger version of Pathea holding a baby that looked so much like Astraea.   
“This was supposed to be your room. I never lost hope that you would find me, and looks like my wish came true.”  Astraea smiled and set Amanda down on the bed and covered her with the blanket. Astraea turned out the light and walked with her mom back to the living room. She sat down across from Pathea and took a breath.   
“Mama, I’m not going to ask you to not treat me any different from the way that you are now. I know that it would be wrong too. I am trusting you with this information a lot earlier than I am used to. Also, please don’t interrupt me as well. This is hard for me and it will probably always be.” Pathea looked conflicted and then she nodded.   
“Alright then. But I can say that very little of what you have to say will change what I feel as your mother.” Astraea half smiled though mostly it was in doubt.   
“The thing that stole me are called Erasers. They were created for a group called the school or at least how I knew them. Their real name is Itexicon Corporation. I don’t remember much of my younger years at least until three. After that, I was in a Romanian circus, and yes it was the same one that you worked with a while ago. After the incident, I lived on the streets till the erasers found me…” Her voice broke, and she took a breath. “That is when I found out that the School was truly hell on earth.” Astraea took off her coat and unfurled her wings as far as she could then wrapped them around her in a form of self- hug. Pathea never said anything but her heart quickens then slowed down. “I was the only avian there that showed a power and they wanted to use it.” Astraea heard Pathea suck in a breath at that statement but Astraea had to say if not for her mom but for herself. “They wanted me to be a weapon. And they were not afraid to break me to get it. I had a family there, five to be exact. The scientist there threatened to kill the youngest, Angel if I did not do what they said. They… they…. I …” Her breathing gets faster as memories built inside her head.   
 Suddenly she was no longer there…   


* * *

_The area was covered in dried blood. Star wasn’t looking at her surroundings but at the tv a bit in front of her showing her flock_ _  
__“Remember Subject Number Av.183 if you obey they will not be killed.” Star nodded and then that cursed collar was removed and she felt energy fill her body. As the tv was removed a young girl was shoved in by erasers. She had burnt orange hair with cat ears replacing her own. Fur was covering most of her skin with patches of dark brown skin showing thru. The feet were the most feline shaped. They looked just like paws. She hissed at everyone. Bright green eyes one shaped like a human the other shaped like a cat. The chains that were binding Star was unlocked while the cat-girl still had hers.  “Kill her.” The two words that froze Star to the bone._ _  
_**_*Kill an innocent, or optionally have one or all of the flock killed? I can’t…*_** _  
__“NU!! (NO) I won’t do it!” The voice chuckled._ _  
_ __“Alright then.” The doors opened again and Angel was dragged in an unconscious, blood dripping out of her nose. Star could feel her heart stop. Two erasers held up Angel and a third had a short dagger pressed to her throat. “Now I will give you one more chance to obey before that eraser will slit her throat. NOW KILL HER!!” Star looked back at the cat girl then back at Angel. She then ran forth and with a strand of water in her hands, she stabbed the cat girl in the stomach. The water bending to pierce her heart. A gasp came from the feline girl. Her face contorted into a mix of emotions eventually landing on shocked relief. Tears fell down Star’s face as she felt the blood covering her hands. Star stared into her eyes as the light faded and after what felt like hours she felt rough hands pulling her from the corpse. The collar tightening just shy of choking her and the water fell down and mixed with the blood. The scent of copper penetrated the air.“Well done Subject Number Av.183, you are officially a monster and a freak. After all who will love you after the blood that you just spilled.”   

* * *

  
Astraea heard a quiet voice right next to her saying something. That is when Astraea realize that she was talking it sounded English with Romanian thrown in. Like she no longer could keep the two languages separate.

         “I am sorry… mama. I am sorry. Imi pare rau _(I am sorry)_.” It was a loop that she was saying not necessarily loud but not quiet either. Pathea had her arms around her hugging so that her face was in between her shoulder and head.    
“It alright. I do not blame you. You did what was absolutely necessary for your family.” Astraea started to cry even heavier, more memories of the children none much older than she was and their blood on her hands, their screaming echoing her ears. The shuddering breaths that she heard, gasping words that had no meaning to the ones who gave her orders. Words that burned her very soul. Words that echoed every night as she slept. 

         “Astraea, you are not a monster. You are not a freak. You were a scared little girl who had to make a choice of a soldier. Did you even for one second enjoy it?”   
“NU!! NO!! Not ever mama. Not ever.”   
“Then you are not a monster. A monster would enjoy it Astraea. You are mentally destroyed because of it. You never deserved any of this.” Astraea felt herself being lifted up out of her seat and being led somewhere in the apartment. “My daughter, look at yourself and if you have any injuries let me take a look at them. I know that you may never understand but I care for you. And I want you to be safe.” Astraea looked up and saw herself in a mirror. Long curly black hair, dull turquoise blue eyes filled with tears. A stained black t-shirt that she pulled out of a dumpster in New Jersey and a pair of jeans out of Pennsylvania, that she had to use an old rope to hold them up. Then she looked at her neck. A bit of an ugly red triangle fabric was tied around her neck. With shaky hands, she reached up and undid the knot that was hidden by her hair. The cloth fell and Astraea didn’t look at her mom’s face.  

         “The flashback that just happened was only the first time. Soon they got tired of me using my power and kept the collar on me at all times. So much that as I grew the collar continued to cut into my skin. Or each time that I disobeyed they tightened it to where I could barely breathe half the time.” Astraea looked at the mirror. The pinkish ‘collar’ was about 2 inches thick. The edges looked frayed and faded. The middle was a mix of her olive green skin and a light pink. By far she knew that it was her worse scar. “It had faded a bit after I left three years ago. But I don't think that it will ever truly fade. I am so…” 

         “Astraea Jones if you are going to apologize for something that is Not your fault so help me I'm going to... going to...." A sob emanated from the back of her mom's throat. “I’m not going to do anything to you.” Astraea felt arms wrapped around her and her head. “You are my baby girl who lived through hell on earth, and you’re still kind toward others.” Astraea felt tears land on her shoulder. 

         “Mama, I don’t understand. What do you mean I’m …. I .…”

         “Family never gets left behind.”  Astraea’s breath hitched and folded her wings to her back. She twisted her body just enough to look into her mom’s face. She looked into Pathea's cobalt blue eyes. They were red with tears and a small smile. 

         “Thank you, mama. Thank you so much.”


	15. A Family Saved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (italics) translations  
> *bold italics* thoughts
> 
> This is my try of a Romanian accent. I'll stop doing it, I just want to see if I can. Sorry I if it is horrible and inaccurate.

**_Later THAT Night_ **

         “Mama, can you watch over Amanda for me? I need to take a walk.”

         “Why?”

         “I’m getting too cramped and claustrophobic. I should be back home before dawn.” Astraea looked over at her mom who was sitting in front of her.

         “Alright then. Stay safe.”

         “Mulțumesc mamă. _(Thank you, mom)_ I will try to stay out of trouble.”

         “Well as a wise person that I knew once said, Do or do not. There is no try.” Astraea just turned and looked at her mom. She then just finished putting on her trench coat which morphed into a navy blue hoodie.

         “Well, then he must have been very wise.”  Pathea chuckled.

         “Yes, he was.” Astraea climbed out of the window and onto the fire escape.            

         “Ei bine, mami, mă voi întoarce mai târziu _(Well then, Mommy I'll be back later)_ ” And then she started to climb up the staircases to the roof. She sat down on the roof and just sat there thinking. That when she heard fighting on the hotel down the street.   **_*Ce naiba se întâmplă acolo?_ ** _(What the hell is going on over there?)_ **_*_ ** Astraea jumped across the gap and started to run over to the hotel. What she saw surprised her. Her adopted younger brothers fighting a giant man with a spiked helmet, someone who she only knew from stories that her Maestrul _(master)_ Splinter told her, The Shredder. Astraea stayed in the shadow long enough to formulate somewhat of a plan when she felt her blood freeze. Shredder held Leo in his hand by the top of his plastron. Astraea looked over to find one of his discarded Katanas near where she would land. Pulling up her hood she jumped over the gapped and rolled. Picking up the sword on the way. She then took a slice at Shredder making him drop her brother. Shredder roared in pain and threw Leo. Focused now on Astraea she backflipped to avoid the claws trying to slice her.

         “Who are you?!” Shredder roared again. Astraea didn’t answer. Instead, she took another swing which resulted in a clang. She heard her brothers moving around in the background. That is when she heard a sharp sound. Leo sword snapped, and she jumped back. Quickly looking around she saw Mikey’s two nunchucks laying abandoned on the ground. While she was more familiar with a katana, she knew how to use all of her brother's weapons. She ran to them and started to use them to block the attacks. Suddenly Shredder stopped and Astraea looked over. Some sort of fish and a humanoid dog was climbing up the wall. She looked to find her brothers using this distraction as an escape and she did the same. Still holding on the nunchucks she ran on the opposite side of the building which she then she backflipped off and landing on the fire escape. She slowly climbed down and landed in the alley with a soft thud. She chuckled.

         “Well Star, it looks like you still got it. I wonder if they still remember me.” She lowered her hood surprised that it didn’t fall earlier, it must have been part of the enchantment dad was talking about. She heard a sharp gasp coming from the shadows. Immediately she tensed and got into a fighting style.

         “Who…. who’s there?” She heard some shuffling and muttering. “I… I…. know you're there come on out.” There was more muttering. She focused to hear the words

         “It’s your weapon, shell for brains you go get it.” Astraea breath hitched a bit. Now knowing who was there she calmed down and got in a non-threatening position.

         “Ya know I won’t hurt you guys. Come on out.” She then whispered, “Please frați mai mici _(little brothers)_ I would never hurt you.” One of her brothers must have heard her near-silent plea because no more than five seconds later Mikey stepped out into the pale light and stood in front of her. Astraea drank in the sight of her current youngest brother. He looked a lot older than the last time she saw him, but still had the brightest baby blue eyes she had ever seen. “Salute _(hello/ hi)_ Sunshine. It has been awhile."  Mikey’s eyes widened. He stepped closer.

         “Star is that you?” She smiled and nodded.

         “Da, Micelangelo it is me.” He smiled and ran toward her and giving her a giant hug. Not long after she heard the rest of them walk out of the shadows and looked at the two hugging.  She opened her arm a bit to gesture the rest of her adopted brothers into a group hug. They all walked toward her. Ralph reached toward her face, almost touching. She moved her head so that it did touch. He smiled and moved to join the hug. It didn’t take the others long to join in. Astraea smiled. Feeling delighted that they still considered her family, because she knew that they were like her in a way. If she didn’t consider them a close friend or a family then she didn’t want any kind of physical affection from that person.

         “You guys should leave and get back home. You guys had had a long night.”

         “Not without you dai shimai _(big sister)._ Sensei has to know that you're alive. He never outright said it but he blames himself for you leaving. Please come home with us.” Astraea sighed and bit her cheek. **_*I can’t believe that Maestrul_ ** _(master)_ **_Splinter would blame himself. Oh Sensei…*_ **

         “Alright, I go with you. But I have to leave before sunrise. I promised someone that I would.”  Mikey cheered and started to pull her toward the manhole cover. She chuckled as she was pulled the same way by three other hands. One by one they jumped down till she was left. Astraea climbed down the ladder last as she slid the manhole cover closed. As the five of them walked to the lair she thought back to when she first met the turtles.  


	16. Flashback to turtle tots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (italics) translations  
> *bold italics* thoughts
> 
> This is my try of a Romanian accent. I'll stop doing it, I just want to see if I can. Sorry, if it is horrible and inaccurate.  
> YAY turtle tots!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Star started to run. With her left wing broken, being captured was a very high possibility. Luckily, she found a coat to hide her wings and to make sure that she doesn’t try to use them. Suddenly her right arm hurt from a bullet shot that she could not dodge. Whimpering Star looked around for somewhere she could hide. Then she could see it a sewer cover. In the precise few moments that she had before the Erasers would be on her, she opened the manhole cover and dropped down. On her rough landing, she heard a snap and pain radiating from her right ankle. Biting her lip and throwing her hand over her mouth as well to keep her scream from revealing where she was. Using her water powers to recover the hole, she used the wall on her left to pick herself up. Slowly she started to walk but still biting her lip and the hand, not on the wall covering her mouth blocking the whimpers she made. She did this till the pain got to her and she collapsed. Trying but failing to get up again Star, somehow knew that she would die unless by some miracle someone would find her.

_***I’m sorry Aurel, mami (mommy), tătic (daddy), Max, Fang, Iggy. I guess that it is my time to go. Maybe I’ll find a place for me in this heaven you all talked about. I only wished that I could find the one who brought me into this world…***_ Closing her eyes, and falling in the blackness, she never heard the loud voice,

“MIKEY, I’M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!”

* * *

Michelangelo Hamato was running for his life from his older brother after a prank involving a cockroach. After turning a corner, still hearing his screaming brother on his tail, he tripped over something causing him to stumble and fall on the ground. Although mad at him, Raphael, went to his baby brother's side wondering if he was ok.

“Mikey, a…are you alright? Should I go get sensei?” Mikey shook his head at first then he turns to look at what he tripped over. It looked like a human with raven black hair that would have reached to their mid-back had not half of it looked burnt and was covered with dirt and grime. The person’s face was a ghost white and the right ankle was twisted in an unnatural position. Although Mikey wasn’t as smart as Donnie, he still knew when someone was in pain.

“Raphie, go get daddy. Tell him that someone is here, but they need help.” 

“Ok, Mikey.” As Ralph ran to get their father Mikey walked over to the human a poked her in the nose. He was hoping for a reaction but got nothing. Sapphire blue eyes shining with worry, he looked for a reason why the girl was waking up, then he found it. On the human’s right arm was a circle wound that was losing blood fast. Using some of the brain power that his brothers claim him not having, Mikey untied his mask and retied it around the wound to stem some of the blood.

“My son, where are you?” upon hearing Splinter’s voice he yelled

“I’m over here daddy.” Hearing the soft foot pads of his father, Mikey took the human’s hand and held it in his small turtle hands. 

 

“My son what… who have you found?”

“I... I don’t know daddy. I know that the person is hurt and we can’t leave them here to die!”

* * *

Yoshi looked at his son with a surprised look. But soon he realized that Michelangelo knew that he had a dangerous weapon and was not afraid to use it. As such he found himself agreeing with his youngest son (because of a DEADLY puppy dog eyes. That had his heart melting to a puddle.) that the human girl needed help.

“Of course, my son. Let us go.” Splinter reached down and picked up the girl. Feeling sorry for the girl. She felt so much lighter than any of her own age should be. Sighing and praying that this will not end as bad as it could. No more than five minutes later Splinter had the young girl in the room that he designated as the boys ‘sick room’. You never could be too careful in a sewer with young tots running around. Michelangelo was surprising right again, now that Yoshi had time to look at the young girl’s injury, he could see that she had a broken ankle and a familiar orange bandana around her right arm. Taking it off, he could see the so painfully obvious circle. 

**_*This, combined with the broken ankle, it is no wonder that this little girl passes out. I will have to have Donatello help me with setting her ankle. But I will need to cover this injury so that Michelangelo can have his mask back*_ **

He heard the sound of running feet. Michelangelo ran into the room a stack of wrappings in his arms. His brothers not far behind, Donatello carefully carrying a bowl of warm water.

“Well done, Donatello and Michelangelo. I am going to need both of those items. Leonardo, please go grab some wash rags from the kitchen.” 

“I got them, Daddy.” Raphael held up five rags, all clean. Yoshi smiled.

“Well done Raphael for thinking ahead. How about you and your brothers help clean her up while I patch her wounds up. He heard for young voices, all saying at the same exact time

“Yes sensei.” The boys climbed up on the bed. Michelangelo was the first one to get his rag wet and started to wipe off some dirt on the pale face. At his first touch, the girl gasped awake and started to look around and breathing very heavily.

* * *

Star gasped awake at the touch of something cool and moist on her cheek. She wildly looked around. Was she surrounded by broască țestoasă _(turtles)_? And was that a giant şobolan _(rat)_?

_***O**_ _ **h, Doamne Dumnezeu (dear god) were they going to hurt her…. Or eat her?***_   Star felt started to breathe harshly. She flinches when the giant şobolan (rat) reach a paw to touch her. 

“It is alright, little one. We will not hurt you. We are trying to clean you up and fix your arm and foot. Afterward, when you are healed I will take you back to the surface and so you can find your family.” He had a funny way of saying his Rs but besides he showed no signs of malice toward her. Then the rest of what he said translated and she teared up. She knew that she had no family to go back to. Her old one surely had left by now and with the erasers most likely thinking that she was probably dead…. She tried to stem her tears, but couldn’t.

“Îmi pare rău ... nu am ... a ... a .... _(I am sorry… I don’t have… a… a..)_ The şobolan _(rat)_ and the broască țestoasă _(turtles)_ just looked at her strangely. The şobolan _(rat)_ must have gotten what Star meant because he brought himself to her eye level and looked into her eyes. 

“You do have a family, don’t you?” She shook her head, more tears falling down her face. “Ah, then I apologize for asking that. May we finish?” She looks at him straight in the dark brown eyes. Eyes that belonged to a şobolan _(rat)_ but at the same time…. looked human. Star nodded in agreement. The şobolan _(rat)_ softly smiled. “Thank you. My name is Splinter and these are my four sons Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. What is your name?” Star bit her lip trying to think of a name. That is when she remembered the old name she went by in the flock. 

“Stea _(Star)_ ” her eyes widened and she tried to get her vocals to work to speak english. “imi pare rau… I am sorry.” Her accent was thick and heavy as she was trying to speak english. “My een...lis is not verry good. I meeant to say Star. I am called Star.”

* * *

Splinter smiled as he watched Star finish washing her facial region. He had cleaned out the bullet wound and had wrapped it with a clean white bandage. She had her head down and was quiet after setting back her ankle in place. That as well was wrapped very tightly and set on a mound of pillows. All of his sons had given her their pillows and blankets. Splinter then looked over his precious children. All four of them didn’t want to leave their new guest, having fallen asleep in the middle of washing the poor girl. She sighed heavily and without looking up said with her heavy accent, “I can… leeve… now if… tat is wat you wis …. Mister Splinter.” She looked scared and worried. Splinter was shocked. 

_***Did the poor girl even realize that they were not going to hurt her? Oh, you poor child. Why did she think that they were going to push her away when she so obviously needed help?*** _

“You can stay you know. We will be happy to have you stay.” Star shot her head up, a shocked disbelief all over her face. 

“Oare! _(really!)_ Do you reelly meen it?” Splinter nodded. 

“Yes, I really mean it.” The smile that he got was so pure that it rivaled Michelangelo’s.

“Mulțumesc foarte mult! Tank you so very muc!”


	17. Wait…. YOU’RE YOUNGER THAN US?!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (italics) translations  
> *bold italics* thoughts
> 
> This is my try of a Romanian accent. I'll stop doing it, I just want to see if I can. Sorry, if it is horrible and inaccurate.

Astraea was pulled out of her flashback when the turntables were almost in sight. She was shaking as she heard the voice of the fatherly rat, and she stopped. Unable to move she felt Mikey grab her hand and smiled at her.  She mouthed, 

_“Can we stay behind for a little bit?”_ He nodded and stopped beside her. She tried to calm down but just got worse. Mikey hugged her and she could feel the shakiness leave her. 

         “Hey, sis it is ok you’re safe here. Remember, we love you. And you left to save us.” She chuckled.

         “Alrigt sunshine.” Astraea took a deep breath. “I’m reedy.” Mikey chuckled at my slip up with my accent. He and Raph were really the only ones who could tell how I was feeling just by listening to my accent. Apparently when I was tired, or really stressed I would use more Romanian words. When I was only a little stressed or really worried, my english would sound heavy and hard to understand. But when I was fine it was a mix of both, I never really understood it.

         “Cool! Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, but we have a new friend called April. Her dad had been taken by the same people who made us, well us.” 

         “Veery elegant Sunshine.” By that time she was only barely shaking. And then they both walked at the same pace and entered the turntables at the same time. Everyone turned to look at Star and Mikey. Splinter’s eyes widened and Astraea smiled. The same carefree smile from over four years ago although a bit forced. She then looked over the lair. On one of the sofa sat a young girl maybe a year older than her, she had a swath of freckles all over her face and red hair to match. With blue eyes much like Mikey’s.

**_*This must be Miss April.*_ **

         “Who are you?” The girl she assumed was April asked.

         “April this is Star. She is our big sister. She had to leave when we were younger, but she saved Leo tonight when he was being held up by the Shredder.”  Astraea blushed at Donnie’s words. Splinter was frozen where he was standing. Astraea breathed in one breath then walked over to him. His eyes followed her every move until she was standing right in front of him. She softly smiled as she still had to look up to look him in the eyes,

         “Salute  _ (Hello/ Hi) _ Maestrul  _ (master)  _ Splinter. How have you been?” he didn’t reply right away, more concerned about looking Astraea in the face. She smiled again, and he lifted up a paw to touch the side of her face. His eyes were shocked and sad at the same time.

**_*What is he….? Oh, my scarf. I didn’t put it on. The scar…..*_ ** She looked down and whispered making sure that only he could hear her.

         “They haven’t seen it. I don’t want them to know.” Splinter barely nodded. 

         “ Come Star, let us talk in the Dojo.” She nodded and they both walked to the dojo. Splinter shut the doors and she walks in front of the growing tree. She sat in Shiva, with her head bowed. 

         “Star…. Why did you leave? I told you that we would keep you safe here.”

         “You couldn’t protect me and save eveeryone at the same time. I made a decision, I saveed my family.” Her voice faded, ‘I saved all of you from i-i-iad… h-h-h-hell.” Splinter took her head in his hands. 

         “What gave you that decision to make?” 

         “They were after me, and they would do a-a-a-anything to get me back. Seensei, those men, they were the ones you warned the boys about. I couldn’t, I would never let any of you go through the same hell that they forced me too. I would do it again if I had too.” 

         “I am glad that they never took your protective spirit.”  Star just darkly chuckled. 

         “It was the only way that they could control me. I’m too much like my father.” She must have seen his shocked face because she just smiled. Star tilted her head to the side. She then turned her head and yelled, “If you guys are going to eavesdrop, you could do it a lot more quietly.”  

**_*Funny I didn’t hear a thing.*_ **  Splinter though. 

* * *

Astraea had to hold back a laugh at Maestrul  _ (master) _ Splinter’s face, that is when she heard whispering on the other side of the dojo doors.

         “Just get in here you guys. I have a story to tell it is better if you all are here to listen.” The doors open and four abashed turtles with one abashed human walked through the door. “By the way, it is not anyone fault. I just heard you guys breathing. I’m guessing you forgot about that fact.” Suddenly all of the turtles groaned.

         “What did they forget?” April looked confused for a moment 

         “I have better hearing than Maestrul  _ (master) _ Splinter. And that meant that I could always hear what is going on in here. Over time I learn to respect people’s privacy and learned to…. Ah” 

         “I believe ‘Tune out’ is the term that I believe that you are looking for Star.” 

         “Da! Tanks Donnie.”  April was chuckling. “Anyways I think that I should tell you guys why I was actually in the neighborhood. Oh by the way April, how normal do you think I am?”

         “Uh, maybe a four. I mean you lived with mutant turtles and their sensei.”  Astraea just chuckled and dipped her head. She then slipped her hoodie over her head. 

         “Just so you know. There is no way in iad  _ (hell) _ I would have trust you so soon if you were not with my familie  _ (family) _ .” Her brothers looked shocked. Maybe a bit awed. Astraea put down her hoodie and flared her wings. “So how do you think that I am still a patru  _ (four) _ ?” April stared at the wings than at the owner and shook her head. “Good, I would have been socked if you did. Now that's over.” Astraea smile as she switched to sit in agura. “Well, aren’t you going to join us. It is a long story and I would sit down before you fall out of sock. It all started when I landed in the alleyway next to Main st….

* * *

**Some Hours later….**

* * *

 

         “You have two older brothers and a younger sister.” (blue)

         “You kicked Kronos’s ass!!” (red)

         “I can’t believe it. Your father is a greek god?! They’re real???!!!!” (purple)

         “WAIT!!!!!” All of the noise just stopped at Mikey words. Astraea pressed her lips together, worried. “You’re younger than us!!” His wide sky blue eyes stared deep into her sea green ones.

         “Da. I am, ciudat dreapta _ (weird right) _ ? I have to leave now but I’ll come by tomorrow night and we can talk so more.” 

         “Agreed, Raphael makes sure that S… Astraea gets home safe, the rest of you… Off to bed.”

         “Yes, Sensei.” Astraea put on her hoodie and looked toward Raph.

         “Are you ready, protector roșu?  _ (red protector) _ ”

         “Ya, let's get going.” Both Raph and Astraea walked out of the lair and walked through the sewers. As they got closer to the ladder to lead out of the sewers Raph grabbed her arm and made her turn and look and him. 

         “Yes Rap, What is wrong?”  He didn’t say anything just moved his hand to move her head a bit.

**_*_ ** **_Futu-i_ ** _ (Fuck) _ **_I should have known that at least one of them would see it, at least it is not Sunshine.*_ **

         “I’ll kill ‘em!” Raph growled. Astraea looked down and whispered,

         “No need, Raph they’re already dead.” She felt him tense. “It was three years ago I try not to focus on it.”

         “Still sis. Will it... ?”

         “Nu, at least I don’t think so, I have oters too but this,” Astraea touched her neck. “This won’t fade.”  Raph nodded and gave Astraea a hug.

         “Let’s get going. It’s almost dawn.” Astraea nodded. Astraea climbed up and opened the manhole cover. She waited till Raph was up then she closed the manhole cover. It only took five minutes to get to her mom’s apartment, She opened the same window that she climbed out of earlier in the night. She smiled when she found her mom passed out over a pile of paperwork. Astraea walked over to the side and grabbed a blanket, covering her shoulders.  Looking out the window she saw the large form of her hot-headed brother running across the rooftops. Astraea closed the window. And walked to Amanda and her room. There she saw Amanda curled up in a tight ball on the bed. Astraea started to hum the old lullaby that Maestrul  _ (master)  _ Splinter use to sing. Amanda uncurled a bit and Astraea removed her jacket and wrapped her wings around the small daughter of Athena. She curled herself around Amanda and held her tight. Astraea fell asleep with the memories of the past and the hope of a calm future, glowing in her mind.


End file.
